Hetalia Truth Or Dare
by Alas Beautiful Mind
Summary: The nations are invited to a party at Alfred's house; but boredom starts to creep in. Alfred and Matthew leave to find something fun to do, but after a while two girl's return dressed as the missing nations; what will happen when they take over? Minor OCs
1. Who The Hell Are You?

**Hetalia Truth and Dare.**

bAngel/b: Hey, I haven't been on DA that much, sorry. Anyways I decided to do this for fun; you tell me what dares or truths you want the Hetalia gang to do or say. My sister and are the special guest in this Fan fic. ^^

bChapter 1: Who the hell are you?/b

It was quiet as they sat in a circle on Alfred's apartment floor; the chirping of crickets outside was the only noise that could be heard. "This is fucking boring!" Romano complained loudly, everyone turned to look at the eternally angry Italian; everyone had to agree with him to some degree.

"Oh my poor little tomato is bored~3" Spain cooed as he pulled Romano into a hug, the Italia started to thrash and get out of the Spaniard's grip but blushed brightly. "Ve~ Germany, I'm bored too." Feliciano said as he looked up at the German man then made himself comfortable in Germany's lap. Ludwig blushed slightly and turned away from the young Italian. Lithuania sat on the ground next to Poland as the blonde painted his nails; Russia sat quietly smiling at everyone, it was creepy as hell.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Poland quickly got up and barely avoided spilling the nail polish bottle over, Lithuania grabbed it before it fell, he opened it to see a happy-looking France and a not-so-happy-looking and slightly pissed England. "It's like, France and England you guys." Poland said back to the group who just let out different sound that sounded like hello. Poland went back over and sat back, next to Lithuania; France came in happily and looked around at the slightly boring and depressing looking room and atmosphere. "Wow…This looks boring." He said simply, England pushed him out of the way and went over to sit with his back against the wall as he looked around a few times. "Where is that bloody American?" He said as he crossed his arms, Italy looked over at England. "He and some other guy with wavy blond hair left an hour ago. They said they would bring back something fun to do." The Italian man replied before being pulled back by Germany and getting scolded for talking to France, France smirked as he held up a blood red rose to his lips; an mischievous sparkle could be seen shining in his eyes. "Something fun to do, you say?" He said as his smirk widened and pervert could be seen over his head like a neon sign. "Ve~?" Italy said and tiled his head to the side from confusion about what France was trying to say; England went over and smacked France on the head. "You fucking bloody pervert, he means they went out to go get something fun to play." England said, Germany sighed as he wrapped his arms around Italy's waist; England and France started bickering quite loudly. Russia smiled as he got up and came up behind the two European nations and laid a hand on their shoulders, they stopped and fell dead silent; they turned to look at the tall Russian man as he just smiled at them. "Would France and England want to become one with mother Russia~Da?" Russia asked happily, France and England seemed to turn to stone. Suddenly the front door slammed open. "Boom baby!" A voice yelled out from the doorway, England was never so happy to hear America. 'Wait a second, that's not Alfred's voice.' He thought to himself, he got out from Russia's grip and went to the door; it was most defiantly not Alfred. There in the doorway were two girl both around the age of seventeen or eighteen; the one who kicked the door in was tall; around 5'6" with vivid green eyes and jet black hair cut into a shaggy bob that got longer as it came forward, she was very well developed as France quickly noticed; she was wearing Alfred's clothes and his glasses. As she walked in the other girl was more noticeable; she was shorter than the first girl, around 5'1" with wavy dark brown hair that reached the middle of her back and green-brown hazel eyes, she wasn't as developed which made France pout slightly; she was wearing Canada's clothes and glasses. "Who the bloody hell are you?" England yelled at the black haired girl, she turned to him and smirked. "I'm Angel and this is my sister Alice." She said with the smirk still on her lips as she threw her arm around the other girl's shoulders and pulled her close; the other girl smiled softly and said a soft hi.

Angel smiled as she looked at England. "Alfred sent us here, he and Canada…need to do something, yeah that's it; they had to go do something so they sent us ahead." Angel said with a smile that sent a shiver down England's spine and only made France feel a little turned on. Angel shut the door and locked it, she turned to Alice who lingered back a little; she linked arms with her sister and went to the circle. "Alright guys, we're going to play Truth or dare; you all should know the game and if you don't than I'll give you a quick run though." Angel said and let go of Alice, the older girl sat down as Angel stood in the center of the circle with her arms crossed. "Alright, one person asks another truth or dare, the person being asked must pick truth or dare. If you don't that you will be sent to say in the closet for three minutes with the person of my chose. "She stopped to see if everyone was getting it. "When you pick truth you must answer a truth about yourself that the asking person picks and when you pick a dare, you will have to do something the asking person says, other can help the asking person with dares; well that is it." Angel said happily, Alice went over to Italy and Germany, and was now playing hot hands with the Italian man; Angel looked around at everyone. "Alright, who wants to go first?" She asked excitedly.

…

..

.

Alright people sent in dares you want them to see, people nothing too M rated, please and thanks. ~Angel ^_~


	2. Bloody Roses

**Chapter 2: Bloody Roses**

* * *

><p>Angel looked around at all the nations; none of them seemed to want to be here or play truth or dare, she crossed her arm and frowned, Angel was about to say something but as soon as her mouth opened a hand shot up. "I'll go first~Da." Russia said happily, Angel smiled as she turned to him.<p>

"Finally someone brave enough." Angel said happily as she sent a glare at the other nations, they looked away trying not to make eyes contact with her; she turned back to Russia and smile at him.

"Angel will become one with Russia~Da?" Russia said as he looked up at her, Angel smile and laughed a little behind her hand.

"Maybe later, So Russia who are you going to dare?" She said as she looked around at all the potential people to be dared. "France, truth or dare?" He said with a smile, France, who had been trying to get into England's pant for the last ten minutes looked up at Russia; he thought for a second, in which England took advantage of and got away from the French man. "I'll go with…Dare." France said happily.

Russia thought for a moment before looking at Angel then smiling. "I dare France to go into the closet with Angel." Angel turned to Russia with a look of disbelief, Russia just smiled. "What? Russia, are you kidding me?" Angel said loudly, she pushed Alfred's glasses up her nose as they started sliding down.

France was all too happy to go into the closet with the girl; it was true that he was in love with a certain nation, not that he was going to tell anyone, but it would be fun to have some fun with this girl; he was bi-sexual for a reason and anyone who saw this girl would agree, she was hot!

Alice looked up from playing hot hands with Italy; she saw the look on Angel's face. Suddenly an idea popped into her head; she got up and went over to Russia, she pulled on his scarf and he turned to her; she signaled him to lean down which he did. Alice whispered something into his ear which caused his creepy smile to widen, Alice stepped back. "So, what do you think?" She asked as Russia nodded as he turned back to France who had picked Angel up and held her bridal style while mentally trying to rape her.

"I didn't finish saying my dare." The whole room went silent as they waited to hear what it was. "France, you're not allowed to touch Angel at all." France's mouth hit the ground, Angel smiled as she took advantage of it and got out of his arm; she glanced over at Alice and gave her a thumbs up.

"B-b-but why?" France cried out, his whole plan was shattered before he could even step into the closet with her; Angel grabbed his wrist and pulled him. Alice pulled out a timer and started it as soon as the door closed; Angel turned on the closet light as she looked around. France gave a sigh as he sat down on the ground; he was in a room with a girl and couldn't even touch her, this party really sucked. He looked up to see Angel very close to his face; he jolted up and hit his head against Angel's face.

"What was that for?" Angel yelled out as she clutched her nose and sat back against the opposite wall, France looked at her; his gaze traveled down to the open bomber jacket to the white tank top she was wearing underneath it. France looked away as soon as she looked up, she glared at him a little but he just smile back; Angel shook her head softly as she pulled off the glasses, France gulped a little, she looked even better without the glasses.

"What are you staring at, Francis?" France looked up as the girl as she smirked and folded up the glasses. "See something you like?" She pulled off the jacket and laid it on her lap. France shifted as he tried to avoid her gaze, Angel smirked; oh this was going to be fun. She shook her head so her hair fluffed out and leaned in closer to France, the blond man pulled away as his face went red; he had to resist touching her.

"Two minutes left!" Alice called out from the living room, Angel pulled back as she just sat looking at him; she pulled the folded up glasses and slowly slid the down her shirt and cleavage then back up as she licked her lips, France had to turn completely away from her. "Let's break some rules." Was all Angel said before she got up and turned the closet light off.

Alice looked down at the timer, they still had fifty seconds; she was a little worried, not for Angel but for France; Angel was kind of sadistic from time to time and she could heard the French man. "I hope Angel is okay, big brother France could hurt a pretty girl like her. " Italy said, Alice looked up at the Italian and smiled.

"Don't worry Feli, Angel can take care of herself; she is strong…like Germany." Alice said, Italy looked up at Germany and smile; Alice looked around at the other nations, England caught her eye; the English nation looked…well the closest thing she could say was angry and maybe jealous, Alice got up and went over to him; she sat next to him and looked at him worried. "Are you alright?" She asked, England flinched at the question, he turned to her with anger well written on his face but as soon as he saw the wavy haired brunette he calmed down some. "Of course I am your; sister is in a closet with the most perverted man in the world; it is not safe for a lady to be even fifty meters of him." England said but Alice could tell that wasn't what was bothering him, she decided not to force him to tell her and just hugged him. "It's alright; Angel can take care of herself." Alice said as she smiled

Suddenly the timer went off and the closet door opened, the living room fell silent as Angel exited; she walked out with the jacket slung over her shoulder and a rose in her hand, she held it to her nose and inhaled deeply as she closed her eyes; she opened her eyes as she looked at everyone with a devious glint in her eyes, something dripped off the rose and onto the hardwood floor. Alice's widened as she realized it was blood but Angel wasn't hurt, Alice ripped off the petals and threw them into the air; they fell around her as she laughed softly, she went over to sit next to Alice. "That was fun!" Angel said as if she didn't have blood dripping down from her cheek or bloody rose petals in her hair.

England looked at Alice then Angel before getting up, everyone quickly got up and ran to the closet; France's hands were tied above his head on the clothes rack in the closet with a bootlace, his shirt was unbuttoned and he had a long, bleeding slash down his chest. Everyone looked at him then back to Angel who was pulling the petals out of her hair with Alice's help, they looked back at France who blew some hair out of his face and smiled. "No woman can resist France; I am the nation of love for a reason." He said as everyone noticed a bright red lipstick kiss on his cheek. "I didn't touch her but she touched me." England went over and started to untie the French man. "Bloody git, you deserve this; I'm just sad I couldn't get it on video."

England said as he finally was able to untie France, the French man just smile. "So you wanted proof of our love making, are you jealous Arthur?" Suddenly a brown went flying though the air and smacked France in the face, England turned back to see Angel who was streamed and missing a boot. "Shut up you idiot, you know Nothing happened in the closet except I tied you idiot up and slashed your chest." Angel said as she went over and took her boot back and the lace that she used on France, she looked into the closet at the blood splatter walls. "We'll have to use the bathroom for the rest of the game of truth or dare, alright back to the living room. France it's your turn to ask someone truth or dare." Angel said as everyone started to walk back to living room, Alice just sighed as she went and sat next England.


	3. Vodka Kiss Of Death

Chapter 3: Vodka kiss of death.

Alice finished bandaging up France's wound and went to put the first aid kit away. France went to sit down next to Poland who was doing Lithuania's toe nails and braiding his hair, he didn't really know them that well but he couldn't sit next to Angel or Russia and from the poisonous rays he was getting he was not invited to sit next to England. Alice happily came back to the group, France glanced up at the brunette; Alice looked at him and smiled as she went and sat next to him.

"Hope you don't mind me sitting with you." She said happily, France just smiled as he before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, Alice didn't really notice and smiled; France felt a shiver go down his spine, he looked up to see England and Angel glaring at him, and where in the world did Angel get that knife?

"Alright France since you were dared last you get to ask someone else." Alice said as she slipped out of France's grip and stood up in the middle of the room, the French man ended up confused as in how the girl made it away from him without him feeling her move. He quickly realized what she had said, he looked around and saw England; something inside France started to boil. "Russia, Truth or dare." France said loudly which caused the Russian nation to flinch a little; he turned to look at the French man.

"But I just went…" Russia just tilted his head to the side. "Dare." France thought for a second, Alice smiled softly as she watched curiously; Angel made eye contact with her as she gave her a strange look, Alice understood, Angel didn't want her near France but the brunette just smiled.

"Russia, I dare you to take England into the bathroom and do anything you want to him." France said as he smirked, England went pale as he heard the dare, he turned to Angel who sat at his side; somehow the two had become a little close, Angel looked at him. "You have to do it; Russia was dared to do it." She said as she shrugged at him.

"What if I refuse?" He asked Angel.

"You'd have to go into the bathroom for three minutes with the person of Alice's choice." Angel said as they turned their attention to the older brunette she smiled as she pointed at Russia. "You'd have to do into the bathroom with him." She said as Russia and she smiled the same; England felt sick from fear. "So I lose either way." England said defeated, Angel nodded sadly; if it had been her turn to call out she would have picked someone else but it wasn't her turned, it was Alice's. "Yeah but if you go through with the dare you'll be able to dare the next person but if you don't do it, France will have another turned." Angel explained. England sighed as he got up and made his way to the bathroom with Russia tagging along behind him; Angel picked up the timer and set it as soon as the door closed.

Alice gave a last glance at the closed door before sitting next to France; she glanced over at the French man and noticed he looked strange. "Nii-chan, are you alright?" She asked as she gave him a concerned look, France turned to her and smiled but soon after his smile fell. "Alice…do you think I should have let Russia take England into the bathroom?" France asked in a serious tone, it made Alice scared; she lowered her head for a moment then looked back up at France. "I…don't know, maybe you did-"She said then her face went deathly serious. "-Or maybe you just put England's life in danger." France shot up at that, Alice grabbed him by the wrist as they slowly went to the bathroom; Angel got up and followed. "They have a minute and a half left." Angel whispered into Alice's ear, the brunette nodded at her. The rest of the nations wanted to follow them but the decided to just stay down, Alice leaned her ear against the door as she listened closely; she couldn't hear anything at all. "Angel, I can't hear anything…clear the door." Alice said softly to her sister, Alice backed up a good five feet from the door; she closed her eyes and ran, she jumped up and did a Reverse turning kick; she hit the door perfectly with her heel, the door burst open and Alice landed; she got up and flinched a little at the discomfort on her ankle. Angel and France rushed in, Russia was looming over the bath tub, a creepy smile on his face, a heavy smell of vodka was in the air and he seemed to be holding something down in the tub. Suddenly France realized that England was nowhere in sight, suddenly they all heard what sounded like bubbles under water; they turned to look over at Russia, his creepy aura grew up around him as he turned to France and the two girl. "Sorry comrade, you're too late." He said as he held up a scrap of wet green fabric in his hand, France felt sick as he realized that was part of England's jacket. "No!" The French man yelled out as he shoved past Russia and looked into the tub. There laid England at the bottom of the tub, which was full of vodka, which explained the many empty bottles of vodka littering the ground, France quickly jumped into the vodka and pulled England up but the English nation wasn't breathing but for a moment France admire how peaceful England looked as if he were just sleeping. Alice and Angel made their way to the tub, Alice gasped as she saw England but Angel didn't say anything; her eyes seemed to darken before they both turned to Russia. "Why, why did you drown him?" Angel yelled out, Russia moved closer to them, Alice and Angel went into a fighting stance back to back as they looked up at the Russian nation; Russia just laughed softly as he pulled out the pipe from his jacket.

France shook England but still got no response. "Don't you dare die on me!" France said as he pulled England closer and quickly got out of the tub, he glanced over to see Angel and Alice standing guard but not moving and inch. France laid England onto the ground; he didn't know what to do. "Alice what do I do, he's not breathing?" France asked, suddenly the sound of steel meeting tile sounded; Alice had been able to dodge the pipe. "France…give him….mouth to mouth, breathing into his mouth…and pump his chest!" Alice said as she tried to not get hit by Russia's pipe, neither Angel not Alice wanted to hurt or fight the nation but they did they best to distract him. France turned back to England and opened the English nation's jacket and shirt; he leaned down and laid his lips on England's and gave two deep breaths then started pumping on his chest. Still nothing, he kept doing that; each time feeling more scared that he was too late.

"Stupid England and your idiotic giant eyebrows, your gross food and you stupidly cute accent; don't you die on me!" France practically yelled as he pounded on England's chest. Angel and Alice kept on their battle behind France and England, Alice sent a kick that connected with Russia's chest but as soon as it did she let out a yelp; she fell to the ground as her ankle throbbed, she forgot she hurt it bring the door down. Angel quickly pulled Alice up and out of harm's way, Alice quickly got up despite the pain from her ankle; her eyes darkened, she quickly jumped up onto the sink counter then onto Russia's back; she grabbed the ends of the scarf and held on, she pulled on it as Angel quickly realized what Alice was doing.

France kept giving England CPR, he was getting desperate and ended up pounding on England chest instead of just pumping it; he leaned down again to give two more deep breaths, suddenly a rush of vodka went down his throat and it burned all the way down; He pulled back and started coughing violently, he looked over as England started coughing up vodka and opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around; France smiled before hugging him close. "You scared us all; we all thought you were dead!" He said before the English nation started yelling and trying to get out of his grip, France let go and turned to looked at the girl; he was surprised as what he saw, Russia was gagged and hog tied with his own scarf; and Alice stood on him as she tightened the knot. "What the bloody hell just happened, why did that fucking wanker try to kill me?" England yelled out, he seemed to be a little drunk from the vodka. Alice and Angel went over to England and smiled. "We don't really know, but let's go get you out of those clothes." Angel said before exiting the bathroom, France picked England up bridal style and followed Angel out. Alice stayed back and pulled the gag out of Russia's mouth. "Are you going to behave yourself?" She asked him, he smiled and nodded.

"I like you Alice, become one with Russia~Da?" He said as Alice untied him, Alice's cheeks flushed as she shook her head; Russia got up and adjusted his scarf and looked down at the young girl, he crouched down and told her to get on his back. She did as she was told and let out a small yelp as Russia got up, she held on tight to him as he left the room and made it back to the living room; all the other nations looked at his suspicious and wondered why he was giving Alice a piggyback ride.

Russia pulled Alice off his back and held in front of him, she was shaking slightly as he looked at her and smile. "Alice belongs to Russia now." He proudly stated as Alice looked horrified. "I do not belong to you! I never agreed to become one with Russia." She stated, Russia just put her down. Alice made her way back to Italy and Germany, she sat next to them as she shook a little; Russia scared her.

"Alright, let's go on with the next person!" Angel said loudly as she came back from Alfred's room, England and France tailed behind her as they both were wearing Alfred's clothes; they sat down together but didn't speak, Angel just looked at them and smirked before turning to the group.


	4. Alice's punishment & an interesting play

bChapter 4: Alice's punishment and a very interesting play./b

It seemed everyone finally started relaxing, though England almost got killed and now Russia was determined to make Alice become one with him, despite her not being a nation and that she was totally afraid of the large nation. Alice ended up sitting between Germany and Italy, which made Russia quite angry. Angel bit her bottom lip softly as she could feel the air tensing up; she glanced over at England and smiled softly, France held England on his lap as he dried his hair off with a towel; it was so cute. But just before Angel turned away she saw England quickly peck France's lip then blushed red.

Angel had a small inner fangasm before clearing her throat, England turned to her as his blush went down a shade or two but was still there. "Since Russia tried to drown England in a bathtub full of vodka-" Angel said as she shot Russia a glare, the Russian man just smiled as he sat crossed legged next to Italy which made the brunette nation started shaking, crying and clutching onto Alice, who was doing that same thing. "-England will get his turn instead." Angel could hear Russia kolkolkol-ing but she didn't take much notice. England thought for a moment as he looked around to everyone, when he finally found his victim he smiled; unfortunately he was quite drunk.

"Alice, truth or dare." He said slurring a little; Alice looked at him as she thought. "Dare." She said happily, she never liked picking truth because nobody needed to know about her life; also dares were fun to do. England smiled as he leaned back on France, suddenly he got an idea.

"Alice, I dare you to sit on Russia's lap for the rest of the game." England said laughing as he watched Alice go pale, Angel sighed as she looked at Alice; this wasn't good and at the moment they didn't have a place to go when they refused to do the dare. "What! Why? England!" Alice exclaimed but after a few minutes gave a sighed as she slipped out of Italy's grasp and got up; she went over to Russia who just smiled and pat on his lap for her to come sit down, Alice sat down on the edge of Russia's legs but as soon as she did Russia pulled her closer and held her tight. Alice whimpered softly as she couldn't move, Angel sighed softly as she wished England hadn't done that.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Angel quickly went over and opened the door; she was met with a glomp and was thrown to the floor, Angel winced as her back made contact with the floor. "WEST!" The person who glomped her said as she tried to get out from under them. Suddenly she felt them bury their face into her chest. "GET THE FU-"

"Bruder?"  
>Germany cut Angel off as he arrived to see Angel on the ground looking ready to kill someone with Prussia on top of her with his face buried into her chest; Prussia looked up at Germany a little confused then looked down at Angel who he was on top of. "Well, hello; I'm the awesome Prussia, who are you?" He said as he tried to be suave; Angel gave him a dead pan look. "<br>I'm Angel and If you don't get off me or I'm going to rip your five meter off until you done have a millimeter left." She said as Prussia felt a shiver go down his back and quickly got off; this girl was…interesting; Angel was able to sit up. 'I should do something to show her how awesome I am.' Prussia thought.

"Let me help you up." Germany and Prussia said at the same time, Angel looked at them confused, Germany and Prussia shared a look between each other. Angel gave them each a hand and then both helped her up. "Japan, stop biting my arm~aru!" A voice yelled out from behind Prussia, Angel pushed past him to see China and Japan jump up onto the railing posts outside of Alfred's apartment, the apartment that was on the tenth floor and had a rusty old railing that could break any moment now. Angel felt a little scared for them; they stood in fighting stances but neither moved. Suddenly China lashed out and quickly a fight started, everyone inside the apartment came outside to watch.

"Wow, their good!" Alice said happily, Angel turned to see her sister being carried by Russia, under his arm. "Yeah…I think we should tell them to stop." Angel said as she approached them, Angel jumped back as Japan sent a kick to that almost hit her; she quickly went in close and grabbed one of the wrists.

"Hi, I'm Alice and not that I'm not enjoying the fight but, we have a game of truth or dare going on so…get your butts into the apartment before the neighbors call the cops." She said with an overly happy tone that made a shiver run down China and Japan's spines. "Alright Alice-san." Japan said as the girl let go of his wrist and he jumped down, China nodded and did the same.

"Alright everyone back inside." Alice said from her position under Russia's arm, everyone started going back in and sitting down in Alfred's living room; Japan sat next to Russia and Alice, and started talking with the brunette while China sat between Russia and Prussia, the larger nation scooted to China closer while putting Alice onto the knee closer to Japan so they could still talk.

"China~Da!" Russia said happily in a sing-song voice, which made the Chinese man tense up and turned to look at him. "Become one with Russia?" Russia asked as he leaned in close to China's face, China leaned away from Russia to the point that he was practically laying on Prussia's lap.

"Alright, um…Alice it's your turn." Angel said as she glanced over at her almost twin sister, Alice looked at Angel. "Poland, truth or dare?" Alice said. Poland looked up as Lithuania started painting the blonde's nails, the Polish man pulled his hand away from Lithuania's as he made a thinking face.

"Like duh, dare." He said as he gave Lithuania his hand back and the brunette started painting again, Alice thought for a second when suddenly he cell phone went off; he pulled it out of her pocket to see one of her friends sent her a message with a link to a video. She clicked on the link as it took her took her to the video, after a few minutes of watching it; she smiled and closed her cell phone. She carefully pulled herself out of Russia's grip without him knowing and went over to Poland, Russia suddenly felt really cold and realized the young girl was gone, he looked up to see her over at Poland. "That's a violation of your dare, Alice." He said as he started to get up.

"I'm showing Poland the dare I have for him, that Russia is an exception of the dare." Alice said, Russia turned to Angel who nodded her head. "If it's less than a minute than she can do that and also who knows, this dare might be fun to watch." Angel said as she crossed her arms and sent a glance to Japan, the short man smiled at her as he pulled out a camera. "And record." Angel added softly. Poland and Alice were cheek to cheek as they both watched the video, Poland squealed. "Yes, I will so like, do that dare!" Poland said as he shot up from his sitting position, Alice smiled as she got up too.

"Alright, everyone outside!" She said before laughing and going over to Russia. "Russia, you have to stay with us and help." Russia just nodded at the short girl before Alice climbed onto his back. Poland giggled softly as he looked around, he looked quite concentrated. "Lithuania, China, Italy, and Prussia; you also stay, everyone else, like go outside." Poland said, Angel smiled as she led everyone outside of the apartment and down the stairs. "Why are we outside and walking down ten flights of stairs?" Romano yelled out, it was surprising he didn't cuss; Angel turned to them as she smiled. "You'll see." She said in a tone that scared a few of the nations; they made it to the bottom and towards the back of the hotel to a huge patch of grass right in front of a dark forest. Everyone shuffled to it and sat down; a few grumbled about it but didn't go back to the apartment.

A few moments later; Russia (carrying Alice), Poland, Italy, China, Lithuania, and Prussia came out carrying some things. It was quite dark outside with only a half full moon for light so no one was sure what was going on until Prussia lit a fire; the nation that had stayed back were all wearing, what looked like; a dress with a belt and sleeves, tights, and long hats that fell down to their backs, each outfit was a different color except for two. They all positioned themselves and waited for Alice's signal.

"Okay guuuuuys, did you finish setting up camp?" Poland said as he flipped some hair out of his face and put a hand on his hips, he was dressed up in purple; he smiled as he looked over at the rest of the nations in costume who sat on wooden logs around the fire.

"I set up the tent…over there, so I can sleep." Lithuania said in a lazy tone, he was dressed in blue; he laid his head down on a coconut, with two leaves tapped on top of it, which was taped to a basketball.

"I got the fire started! Fire Haahaa, Burn! Burn!" Prussia practically yelled as he stood upon his log and pointed at it then threw his hands up into the air. He was dressed in red and wore a insane look in his eyes.

"Okaaaay and I got all the clothes washed up, and hung up to dry and I even embroidered our initials onto the chest, it's just fabulous!" Poland said as he spun around when he said fabulous, his dress rose up a little as he did.

"Gosh! I wonder what Ganons' up to?" Italy said in a hill billy accent, he was dressed in green.

"You never wonder that because YOU DON'T THINK!" Prussia yelled at Italy. It was loud enough that Italy hat flew off his head.

China caught it; he too was dressed in green. "Well, excuuuuse me, princ-"

"YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!" Prussia yelled at him too.

"Hey…what about…this guy?" Lithuania said as he pointed, the costumed nations turned to see what Lithuania was pointing at.

"I'll get you gadgets!" Russia said in a creepy, hallow voice and being dressed in black also didn't help. Alice was dressed as a bird and was sitting on Russia's back; she let out a caw and smiled softly.

The costumed nations turned to the others and bowed, Angel got up and clapped softly and soon the rest of the nations followed along with her; Poland blew kissed and bowed to everyone.

"Nice one guys, you were all awesome!" Alice and Prussia said at the same time, they glanced at each other and smiled. "Alright, let's start getting this stuff back up to the apartment." Alice said as she took off her fake beak, all the nations grabbed something and started back up the stairs to the apartment. They soon arrived and just ended up throwing everything into Alfred's room, the nations nation that had been in costumes changed out and joined the rest in the living room. Alice stilled sat on Russia's lap but she wasn't scared or shaking anymore…well not on the outside.


	5. Caramelldansen and a special guest

Chapter 5: Caramelldansen and a special guest.

Since Alice was dared to stay sitting on Russia's lap till the end of the games, Angel took over the job of calling out and monitoring the dares. "That was fun dare!" Angel yelled out happily, a few people nodded; the party was getting fun and they couldn't wait to see what else they would do.

"Poland, it's your turn." The black hair girl said as she turned to the blond, Poland looked up at her then back at Lithuania who was starting to fall asleep. "I'll pass." He said as he turned back to Lithuania and laid the brunette's head on his lap. Angel smiled at them; she turned to the rest of the nations. "I'll allow that, anyone else want to go?" Suddenly Prussia's hand went up; Angel sent him a half hearted glare before sighing. "Fine, Prussia." The silverette jolted up with a wicked smile as he pointed at Poland. "Truth or dare?" He said loudly. Poland was moving Lithuania's hair out of his face when Prussia called onto him, he looked up. "Dare." He stated softly, he didn't want to wake Lithuania up. "I dare Poland to become one with Russia!" Everyone fell silent as it seemed Prussia's voice echoed as Poland looked at him for a moment. "WHAT?" He shrieked out which caused the poor half asleep Lithuania jolt up from his once peaceful sleep.

"You heard me, become one with Russia." Prussia said as he gave Poland an evil grin, Spain laughed from next to the silverette; Poland looked over at Angel wondering if the girl could help but Angel just shook her head softly. Poland was shaking as he looked down at Lithuania, the brunette watched him with sadness buried deep in his eyes and slowly let go of Poland's hand as the blonde stood up. Poland looked up at Russia and slowly made his way to him; Russia just smiled as he grabbed Alice and set her down next to Japan, Russia got up and had to admit he was enjoying this game; he had Alice and now he was going to get Poland.

"Don't worry Poland, I'll be gentle~Da." Russia said as he grabbed Poland's arm and started walking to Alfred's bedroom; Poland looked back to Lithuania who was still sitting on the ground looking over at the blonde, he watched his friend as if he were off to the slaughterhouse; Alice scooted closer to Japan, she was glad to be away from Russia. The Russian nation when suddenly a cracking sound echoed in the silent room, Russia froze as he looked at Poland then back at the other nations. Angel looked around confused, suddenly it sounded again; a loud cracking sound as if someone was breaking something, something that looked like dust fell from the roof and onto Russia. Poland looked up in time to see a crack start forming on the roof, he had enough time to step away from Russia; the roof burst and quickly something fell on top of Russia, the Russian nation didn't expect something to fall on him and ended up falling onto the ground. Angel and Alice quickly went over to see what had happened; the rest of the nations slowly went to see too.

On top of Russia was a girl around 13-14 years old, she was around 5'7 with wild brown hair; she landed smack dap on Russia's chest. Alice went over and poked her, all of a sudden the girl jolted up and smacked the back of her head against Alice's face; Alice fell backwards while clutching her cheek.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" the taller brunette said as she got off of Russia as if he wasn't there, Alice got up as she waved it off. "Ink, what are you doing here?" Alice said as she looked at the girl named Ink, her actually name was Erin but everyone called her Ink.

The tall brunette brushed aside the fringes that covered half her face as he dark brown eyes looked at all the other nations; she turned back to Alice and shrugged. "I just wanted to come, like HELLO! We're in a room with hot guys and we three are the only chicks here!" Ink said as she messed with the black bandana with white tribal markings around her neck. Alice sighed as she shook her head softly but Angel just smiled and slung an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Welcome to the party, were just going to do another dare, everyone back into you seats and Ink, just sit somewhere." Russia got up as he cleaned himself off, he looked around and everyone held their breaths.

"Who's turn is it ~Da?" He said, every let out a breath of relief, everyone went and sat back down; Alice sat back down on Russia's lap while Ink sat down between England and France, France was shooting the girl some angry glares as she clung onto England; the English nation smiled at France and said something about being a gentleman. "Alright! Poland it is your turn." Angel said, Poland thought for a second but after a few moments Lithuania whispered something into his ear; The Polish man's eyes lit up.

"Russia, truth or dare?" Russia thought for a second. "Dare."

Poland smirked. "I dare you to Caramelldansen." Poland said laughing, the rest of the nations sighed; they had seen all the video's on the internet, people made cartoons of them dancing like to the Caramelldansen song. Russia didn't look fazed, he got up and smiled. "Alright, but I need the music." Poland grabbed his hello kitty bag and pulled out a medium sized IPod dock, and his IPod, he placed it in but didn't hit play. Poland got up as he grabbed Angel and Alice's hand and said something into their ears; Alice blushed and shook her head while Angel nodded happily, Alice had no choice so went over to Ink and pulled her away from England, Poland took his bag before all four quickly went into Alfred's room and shut the door. After a few moments Alice, Angel, Poland and Ink came out dressed up; Poland came out in a plaid mini skirt, pink tank top, and black high heeled boots. Alice was dressed up in a school girl outfit with cat ears and a tail, Angel was dressed as an angel including the large feathery white wings and a toga looking dress that was tied around the waist; Ink was dressed up like a maid.

Angel and Poland went and stood on one side of Russia while Alice and Ink went to the other side. Alice went over and placed the cat eats on Russia, before going back to her position. Lithuania got a signal from Poland and hit the IPod play button, the two nations and three girls started to dance as the rest of the nations formed a half circle in front of them.

"We wonder are you ready to join us now  
>hands in the air<br>we will show you how  
>come and try<br>caramell will be your guide  
>So come and move your hips sing wha-a-a<br>look at hips, do it La-la-la  
>you and me can sing this melody." Alice sang out as she danced, she looked over at Russia who smiled; France and Prussia wolf whistled at the girl, Angel winked at Prussia as she kept dancing <p>

"Oh-wa-a-a-a  
>Dance to the beat<br>Wave your hands together  
>Come feel the heat forever and forever<br>Listen and learn it is time for prancing  
>Now we are here with caramel dancing<p>

O-o-oa-oa  
>O-o-oa-oa-a-a<br>O-o-oa-oa  
>O-o-oa-oa-a-a" Ink sang out happily right after Alice.<p>

"From Sweden to UK we will bring our song, Australia, USA and people of Hong Kong.  
>They have heard this meaning all around the world<p>

So come and move your hips sing wha-a-a  
>Look at your hips, do it La-la-la<br>You and me can sing this melody

So come and dance to the beat  
>Wave your hands together<br>Come feel the heat forever and forever  
>Listen and learn it is time for prancing<br>Now we are here with caramel dancing" Angel sang out as she kept the rhythm and was genuinely enjoying herself.

"Dance to the beat  
>wave your hands together<br>come feel the heat forever and forever  
>listen and learn it is time for prancing<br>now we are here with caramel dancing

U-u-ua-ua  
>U-u-ua-ua-a-a<br>U-u-ua-ua  
>U-u-ua-ua-a-a" Poland sang out and winked at Lithuana, which caused the brunette to blush but smiled back at Poland.<p>

"So come and dance to the beat  
>Wave your hands together<br>Come feel the heat forever and forever  
>Listen and learn it is time for prancing<br>Now we are here with caramel dancing...  
>Dance to the beat<br>Wave your hands together  
>Come feel the heat forever and forever<br>Listen and learn it is time for prancing  
>Now we are here with caramel dancing"<p>

Russia sang out the last part, his deep voice didn't sound that bad, the song ended and so did their dancing. They bowed as a few nations clapped; Poland went over and took his stuff, he put them away and sat next to Lithuania. "Aren't you going to change out of that?" Lithuania asked Poland but the blond shook his head. "Why? You don't like it?" Poland asked as he pouted, Lithuania shook his head. "Not…I like it." He said as he turned red like a tomato.

"That was so much FUN!" Ink yelled out as she danced around in the maid's outfit, Angel and Alice nodded."Well, I got to go, see ya!" Ink said but before she left she went over to England and kissed him; England was left a little confused as France pulled out a gun and chased Ink out of the apartment, yelling something about not touch his England ever again; Alice looked at Angel and they both shrugged.

"Well…that was interesting…" Angel said as she looked down at her clothes. "I'm not taking this off." She said before prancing away, Alice smiled; she had no intention of taking her costume off, she went over and sat back down on Russia's lap; she smiled as she noticed he still was wearing the ears. Angel turned to the nation; they were back into a full circle. "Before I forget, we'll be using Alfred's bedroom as a substitute for the closet/bathroom." Angel pointed at the wooden door with a US flag taped to it.

"Alright, that was fun! Who's next?" Angel said loudly and got some cheers in response, It was close to midnight and they were all high off of fun. 


	6. Love is in the air

**Chapter 6: Love is in the air.**

**A/N:** sorry for the delay, Angel has been having writers block so she told me to do this chapter for her; I hope you like it. –Alice~3

* * *

><p>"Alright Russia, pick a victim." Angel said cheerfully, the rest of the nations cringed; Angel should never say victim ever again. The Russian nation looked around at the nations there, a creepy smile formed on his lips.<p>

"Romano, truth or dare."

The southern Italian flinched, he pulled himself away from Spain to look at the Russian nation; he had wished to get though this night without being called, well he couldn't do anything about it now.

"Dare."

If it were possible, Russia's smile got wider; the whole room went cold as effect from it, Alice ended up wrapping herself in his scarf; at least that snapped him out of it, he glanced down at the small girl and patted her head.

"Alice is cold ~Da?"

The brunette nodded as her breath came out in little white puffs, Russia opened up his jacket and pulled Alice in, she suddenly felt really warm, she smiled softly as she laid her head back; on the outside Angel was freaking out that her older sister vanished into Russia's coat.

"Pull her out, now!"

Russia nodded before pulling Alice out, by now the sudden cold had faded away but Alice kept the scarf. Angel face palmed before taking a deep breath, she looked up and smiled.

"Russia, Romano picked dare; what are you going to dare him to do?"

Russia thought for a second, he glanced down to see Alice playing with his scarf; he could help but hug her.

"Alice, you are like a куколка."

A little doll

Alice let out a squeak; she wasn't use to Russia hugging her.

"Russia, the dare!"

Russia turned to see Romano standing up yelling at him, he nodded before releasing Alice; he turned to Romano before smiling again.

"I dare Romano to tell Spain you love him then give him a hug; you also can't curse during the dare."

There was a long silence before anyone said anything.

"What? I'm not fucking doing that; I'd rather go into Alfred's bedroom with anyone, including Russia!" Romano yelled, Spain looked slightly hurt as he heard his crush say that, he knew Romano really did love him.

"Well, if you go into the closet, you'll have to go with me." Angel said as she smiled wickedly at Romano, she turned to Poland.

"Could I borrow you bag of costumes?"

Poland smiled and handed to her, he slipped a camera into the bag; Angel turned to Romano as she waited for him to come with her.  
>Romano seemed to turn to stone, was this chick nuts? Well that really wasn't something to be asking this far into the game.<p>

"…Fine, I'll take the dare, but only because I do want to be forced into woman's clothes." Romano said, he was passed being pissed off.

"Alright, go on." Angel said as she sat down next to Poland and watched, she glanced over at Japan who hid his camera in his yukata, but let the lens peek out.  
>Romano turned and kneeled in front of Spain; the Spaniard just smiled which caused the Italian to blush even more, everyone was silent as they watched.<p>

"Ti amo…"

It almost a mumble but everyone heard it, Alice had to resist cooing at it; she held onto the scarf around her neck as she kept watching, Russia had better things to do, like making passes at China.

Angel kept secretly recording as well as Poland, who had gotten up and moved to get a better angle. Spain smiled before blushing too, Romano had to admit to himself, it was kind of cute.

"Te amo, tambien." Spain responded, before pulling Romano onto his lap, the Italian didn't expect that, his face smack against Spain's chest.

"What the f-…I mean…ouch…that hurt."

Spain had to admit, it was so cute to see Romano blushing like this and not cussing him out; Romano sighed before pulling Spain into a hug, Angel zoomed in to get a better view, stuff like this doesn't happen every day.

But like always, everything can't go smoothly, there was a loud smashing sound and the front door fell in, as soon as the dust cleared away, a very naked Alfred and Matthew walked in; Matthew held Kumajiro to cover up his vitals but Alfred was less…modest and just barged in, in nothing.

"You two!" He pointed at Alice and Angel. "What the fuck! You attacked us, stripped us, bound us, gagged us, and threw us in a gay night club, with a sign that said free fun glued to our backs." Alfred looked steamed; Angel noticed different color lipstick marks, on both of the blond nations and glitter in their hair.

"And now, you're in my house?"

"It's an apartment, actually." Alfred sent a beyond, pissed off glare at Alice; who in return, just want to burrow back into Russia's coat.

"Wait, you don't know these girls?"

England voice said as he still sat on France's lap, Alfred seemed to twitch uncomfortably as he took in the sight in front of him; England was his, not France's, but that matter would have to wait until later.

"No, I don't know these two psychotic girls, why would I, I'm not that nuts." Alfred crossed his arms, his chest puffed up a little as he noticed England's eyes on his body, particularly on his lower regions. He turned back to the girls, who were trying to get away before anything else happened.

"Both of you give us back our clothes and get out of my house!" Alice and Angel flinched a little.

"Your clothes are in your room, see ya…don't worry everyone, we'll be back and we'll bring reinforcements." Angel said, she grabbed Alice's arm and left, the rest of the nations watched the two girls leave; but strangely instead of feeling relieved, they were kind of sad to see them leave. Russia felt colder as his tiny space heater left, France mindlessly touched the bandages over his wound; the whole room took on a deathly serious feel.

"Alright, sorry about that." Alfred said as he came out of his room, now fully dressed; he suddenly felt the uncomfortable feeling in the air, he shivered slightly at it.

"What's wrong, it feels like a funeral in here…Who died?" Alfred as he attempted to liven up the mood but it failed epically. Canada stepped out of the room cleaning his glasses, he looked to see the whole room depressed and Alfred act more like an idiot than usual.

"We can…" Alfred looked around trying to see what to do. "We can keep playing that game that you guys were playing." Alfred said, everyone seemed to lighten up and nodded; Canada went and sat down, quickly Prussia went over and sat next to him.

"Hey, Birdy."

He said happily, he flashed a wide grin at Canada, who just smiled and nodded happily at him. Alfred stood in the center of the circle as everyone looked up at him, they suddenly remembered Angel, the mood took a turn for the worse.

"~ve, Germany, I miss Angel and Alice."

"Germany, truth or dare!"

Italy flinched at Alfred's loud voice, he turned to the energetic American nation, he seemed to have been trying too hard to lighten the mood…again.

"Hey, it was my turn American bas-"Romano was cut off by Antonio's hand, he was pulled down into the Spaniard's lap. Alfred just turned back to Germany; he wanted to keep the game going and everyone happy.

"Dare."

Alfred thought for a moment but quickly Poland pulled him over, he whispered into his ear; Alfred nodded and turned back to Germany.

"Germany, I dare you to kiss Italy."

Everyone pulled out of their depression to look at the Germany, Italy looked over at Germany with a confused look; Germany looked at Alfred, he looked back at Italy.

"You can do it Doitsu, I'll close my eyes if you want."

Italy said as his eyes slid shut, he smiled as he waited; everyone kept staring as they waited, Germany took Italy's face into his hands, his rough palm softly touched Italy's soft, flawless skin. He leaned forward, everyone held their breath, Japan ninja himself onto the overhanging light to get a better view, he held his camera close to the couple.

Germany pressed a soft kiss onto Italy's lips, Italy smiled back and wrapped his arms around Germany's neck.

"Aw…" Poland said as he pulled Lithuania into a tight hug, the rest of the nation smiled softly except for Romano, who wanted to kill Germany for kissing his little brother. Italy broke the kiss, he blushed and hugged Germany; the German nation just patted Italy's head, he turned back to everyone.

"What…?" He muttered softly, he wasn't sure what to do or say, he just blushed brighter; Poland pushed though the crowd until he was face to face with Germany.

"I exact the Poland rule on myself; Germany, is it true that you and Italy are dating?"

The hyper blonde, he seemed to slightly jump up and down in place, Germany looked over at Alfred, but the blond was fighting over England with France; no help there what so ever. He turned back to Poland, he sighed softly before nodding.

"How long have you been dating?

"Two months."

"How's the sex?"

That was it, Germany wasn't going to answer anymore, he took Italy bridal style and got up, Italy looked down at Poland and smiled.

"The sex is good."

Germany looked shock and so did most of the nations, Italy just smiled as he snuggled close to Germany.

"Italy, why did you say that?" Germany asked his Italian lover.

"But Germany…you told me sex was a type of candy France likes to give out, all candy is goooood!" Italy said as he exaggerated good. Germany facepalmed as he sat back down, sometimes Italy was too innocent for his good.

"Doitsu…did I do something wrong…I'm sorry, Feliciano is sorry." Germany looked up to see Feliciano wearing a pair of kitty ears and looking too innocent and cute.

* * *

><p>Alfred was finally able to pull England away from France.<p>

"Mine!"

Alfred ripped open England's shirt, he pulled out a black sharpie and wrote mine on England's chest, Alfred looked satisfied as he put it away; France took advantage of the moment to pull England away.

"Non! Mine!"

Canada sighed as he felt once again forgotten, someone sat down next to him and pressed something cold to his cheek, he turned to see Gilbert holding a beer to him. Canada took it; he opened it and took a swig. If he was going to suffer though this, at least he can do it drunk.


	7. To be uke or not to be uke!

Chapter 7: To be uke or not to be uke!

* * *

><p>"Chug, chug, chug, chug!" The loud voices filled the whole room as the nations crowded around Canada who was chugging down a beer, he finished and the whole room erupted in cheers; Prussia laughed along and grabbed the blonde around the waist. Canada giggled, obviously drunk out of his mind; he turned to Prussia and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss.<p>

"I have…wanted to do…that for so fucking long!" he was slurring as he spoke, Prussia just blushed as he pulled Canada in for another kiss; Canada smiled against his lips before jumping up and wrapping his legs around the Prussian's waist, the albino wasn't expecting that and they ended up both falling to the ground, they were laughing their butts off before continuing what they had been previously doing.

* * *

><p>England felt sick as France held one arm and pulled him one way while America had the other arm and pulled him the other way.<p>

"Non, Angleterre is my uke."

"No, he's my uke!"

The two blonde seme nations yelled out as they pulled at the poor smaller nation in a painfully strong human tug of war, neither of the two wanted to give in and lose what they believed was theirs.

"Why am I the bloody uke?" England yelled out as he finally snapped, her pulled his arms and ended up sending France crashing into America, they laid on the floor in a daze; England smoothed down his shirt and walked away from the two. "They think I'm a uke, bloody idiots; I'm nothing less than a seme in every shape and form." He said as he went off into the kitchen.

Russia had been watching Canada drink a few minutes ago but now was nowhere to be found, also it seemed China was gone to; maybe it's all a coincidence. Japan was happily taking pictures and video of everything, he had enough memory cards for a whole week worth of videos.

Germany was lying on the couch sleeping; the younger Italian was kneeled on the ground happy drawing on Germany's bare chest, he was writing all of Germany's cities and where they were located at. He moved to Germany's arms, the sleeping man didn't notice at all. Lithuania and Poland sat on the ground talking happily, Lithuania's make up was done beautifully and his hair was now curled, along with his nails and toes painted.

"This is getting, like boring, Lit! I'.!" Poland stated unhappily before plopping his head down on Lithuania's chest, the brunette nation blushed but said nothing. He ran his fingers though Poland's hair; he liked the blonde's soft hair. "Maybe we should start the truth and dare game again, that was fun." Lithuania said, Poland jolted up and hit his forehead against Lithuania's chin; they both fell backwards in pain, but unfortunately Poland's head made pretty hard contact with Lithuania's vital regions; the Lithuania let out a painful little squeak. Poland got up as if nothing happened, he looked over at Lithuania. "Lit, stop lazing around; we have to start the game again." He said as he got up and dragged the poor brunette in pain along; after twenty minutes, a very pissed Germany, some X-rated sights that strangely included Russia's scarf and a sexy panda costume, and two dozen burnt cookies; all the nations were sitting back in a circle in the living room, Poland stood in the center of the circle and looked out at all the nations.

"Alright Germany, like, you were last one to go so like now you get to like pick." The blond nation said as he was still in dressed up in the skirt, tank top, and boots; she placed his hands on his hips. "Like, just pick someone Germany like, it's not that hard."

The German Nation was getting sick and tired of Poland saying like all the time, he got an idea.

"Poland, truth or dare."

Poland looked at him and smiled softly, he thought for a second before responding.

"Like dare, duh!"

"I dare you not to say; like, OMG or totally, for the rest of the game."

Poland looked at Germany in shock, he didn't wanted to do that but he wasn't going to back down; he might be uber flamboyant and loud but he wasn't one to back down from a dare.

"Fine!" He said as he crossed his arms and glared at Germany, Germany didn't say anything and just held Italy in his lap. Lithuania face palmed as he watched his crush take the dare, he didn't think Poland would last long without saying his favorite words; Poland stood there before saying anything.

"Alright so it li-"He cut himself off. "It's my turn, um…England, truth or dare?"

The English nation was at the moment defending himself from France and America, with burnt, diamond hard cookies; at least his food worked for something, other than making people sick to the point of dying. The English man had stuffed a cookie down each other the other blonde nations, France and America were half choking half gagging on the deadly, burnt baked goods; England turned to Poland.

"Dare."

Poland thought for a second before smiling.

"I dare you to make out with America for at least a full two minutes."

At the moment France and America tossed their cookies, they looked stunned at Poland then at each other; Alfred smiled before pulling England on to his lap and wrapping his arms around the smaller nation's narrow waist. England blushed as he felt the disturbance in America's pants.

"What the bloody hell, Alfred what is that in your pants that is poking me in the bum?"

England said a little red-faced, France was glaring at America but knew he couldn't disturb, that was unless he wanted Poland to have BF; no one in the room wanted to see or hear that.

"Why don't you go into my pants and see what it is."

America responded, he quickly pulled England in; they noses was all that kept them apart, England blushed but kept the scrawl on his face; he wasn't going to give in to America and look like the submissive one. America smirked before closing up the gap between them; England wrapped his arms around America's neck and kissed back.

Poland picked up the timer Alice left behind and set it for two minutes, the rest of the nation watched the duo making out; either they were enjoying it or they were damn good actors, but everyone was sure it was the first one.

England licked America's lower lip and gained entrance to the hot, wet cave that was America's mouth; their tongue wrestled for dominance, England was about to take over when America gave his rump a rough grind; all of England's thoughts crashed and burned as he gave a small moan.

"One minute left." Poland called out, he wasn't watching the two nations sucking face, he was too busy trying to convince Lithuania to dye his hair neon pink.

America smiled against England's lips, he pulled the English nation's hands from his neck and held his wrists, he pushed forward and ended up pinning England against the floor but England's upper back was the only thing touching the ground, the rest was up on the air with his legs were wrapped around America's waist. Alfred was half standing, half kneeling and hunched over England with his wrists pinned on the ground and his groin pressed against England's rump. It was quite a rape able position for England, but he wasn't complaining about it. England let out a muffled groan at the position he found himself in, it was embarrassing, to say the least.

"Alright, times up!" Poland yelled out as the timer went off, America parted as a trail of saliva connected them; England was left red-faced and panting on the ground, America smirked as he nipped his neck and made England let out a small moan, America left a small red mark on his crush's neck; he got up but as soon as he did, France pushed him aside and went over to England, America smirked, he knew France was jealous that he got to kiss England before him.

America went over and sat back down happily before France went over and sat down with England, who was still in a daze from the awesome make out session with America.

Poland got up and looked around; he stood back in the middle of the circle. "Alright, who's next?"


	8. The AA Reinforcements

Chapter 8: The AA Reinforcements.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>oland giggled as France started fighting America for England; it was so amusing to watch the two full grown nations act like little, bratty kids fighting over a toy.

England ended up shoving two burnt cookies into their mouths and they finally let go; England got up and went to sit by Japan. "Is it alright if I sit next to you, I couldn't possible stay sitting next to those bloody idiots." Japan smiled and nodded. Poland finally was able to stop giggling enough to stand in the middle of the circle and try to do his "job".

"England, you turn!"

The English nation looked around at everyone in the room which included; a very drunk Canada and Prussia, a Germany covered in marker with a giggling Italy, A Lithuania who was trying to get the makeup off his face, A Russia and China who looked a hot mess, a Japan taking pictures and video of everything, A happy Spain with a Romano who tried not to look like he was having a good time, and a pair of bloody bickering blonde idiots.

"Romano, truth or dare."

The Italian looked at England a little confused, why had he been called on? He pulled himself away from Spain, who was trying to pull his curl.

"Dare, baste-"Spain pulled him into a kiss and finally was able to pulled curl; Romano pulled away and slapped Spain across the face, there was a moment of silence as the sound of hand meeting cheek echoed off the walls.

"I told you to never pull my curl in public; you know what it does to me!" Romano yelled out, his face was red and he looked angry but at the same time as if he were about to cry. He stood fully up and went to sit next to Italy. England was a little confused about what had just gone down, he cleared his throat before thinking of a dare.

"I dare you to either compliment Germany or give him a hug."

Romano only flinched slightly before getting up and standing in front of the German man, he kneeled down and pulled him into a hug; all the other nations were surprised at Romano, they expected him to complain or call someone a bastard; but he just went along with it. Germany was still confused but didn't do anything, but after a few seconds ticked by Romano still didn't move.

"Aren't you supposed to hug back, bastard?" Came a Romano's voice a little muffled by Germany's jacket, Germany hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around Romano's back in an awkward but kind of comforting hug. They stayed there for a few moments but Romano still didn't moved, Germany glanced at Italy for help, the younger Italian took it wrong and quickly joined in the hug; Germany fell backward onto the ground with both of the Italian on his chest.  
>Spain shot up but was pulled back down into place by Prussia and France, all the nations sat there as they watched. Germany sighed as he tried to get up but the weight was too much. Italy was the first to get off and soon the younger Italian was able to get his brother off, Romano didn't look right; his eyes were dull and strange. Germany got up as he cleaned off all the garbage of Alfred's floor, off his jacket.<p>

Romano stood in front of Germany with his arms crossed, he looked more normal but still his eyes looked dull and unhappy; he stood up on his tiptoes before pecking a kiss on Germany's cheek.

That was the final straw, Spain jolted up and pulled Romano away from Germany and gave the blonde a glare before sending a slap to Germany's face. The sound echoed off the walls, there was a moment of pure silence, in which even the crickets outside shut up.

"If you ever touch my Romano again, you will find yourself in WW3." Spain threatened; Germany was completely stunned; partly for Romano actually kissing his cheek and the other for Spain slapping him. Germany turned and glared at Spain, Italy cringed as he backed up, this was not going to end pretty.

"I didn't even touch him, he was the one who told me to hug back and now kissed me!" Germany yelled back, Spain wasn't going to take that, he pulled out a gun from inside his shirt and pointed it at Germany; Germany quickly pulled out his own and pointed back.

"Germany!"

"Spain!"

The two Italian's exclaimed, Romano held his brother as they stared at their crushes, the two older nations just stood there but quickly their fingers twitched to the triggers, Italy looked away from it while Romano closed his eyes and lowered his head. There was the sound of gunshots and a loud crash, Romano bit his lip, he didn't want to look up; he didn't want to see Spain dead or even Germany.

"Can't you nations try not to kill each other while we're gone?" Two voices said at the same time, Romano and Italy's eyes widened as they turned around to see. Alice and Angel stood there holding the guns in their hands with Germany and Spain sitting on the ground next to them, two bullet holes marked the walls behind Germany and Spain.

Angel smiled as she turned to Alice, the older girl smiled back; for a moment everything was silent then Italy broke the silence.

"Alice!" He said as he pulled the brunette into a hug, she smiled back before putting the gun away and hugging him back. She had changed out of the school girl outfit and was now wearing a T-shirt that said 'I heart yaoi' with a rainbow heart, denim short with straps coming off them and connected to bright green and blue mismatch socks, rainbow colored converse and a Gir backpack. Alice pulled away and Italy finally could see rainbow colored streaks in a part of her hair and a necklace that said 'Epic Fail' on it.

Angel looked around and winked at France and Prussia before blowing at the top of the gun and putting it away. She too had changed out of her angel costume; she wore a blue, off-the-shoulders crop top tucked into a black mini skirt that had a skull on it, cherry blossom converse, a pair of fishnet gloves, a black messenger bag and necklace with silver key, along with a bracelet that had a skull on it.

"So nobody missed me, well then I think I shall go and never come back." She said as she turned but as soon as she did two set of feet came running to her and hugged her, Angel smiled at her two obedient little puppies.

"Alright, down boys." She said as she pulled Prussia and France off. "Also we did not come alone!" She said as she pointed at the door, nobody had noticed the people standing in the doorway. , Iceland, Sealand, Hong Kong and a girl with really long black/brown hair with her eyes covered by her bangs. A few of the nations disregarded the nations and stared at the girl; she was short, around half of France's height and was wearing a black, strapless dress with knee high boots and a necklace with a glass heart on it.

Angel noticed the stares and went over to the girl. "This Rose, my friend, she's fifteen and she wanted to come see you guys." Angel said as the nations gave a muttered greeting before turning back to Spain and Germany who were still on the floor; Angel turned to them and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now back to you two, why the heck were you trying to kill each other, I seriously doubt you have as much sexual tension as those three." Angel pointed at America and France back to fighting over England, while Japan sat next to them and took video. Angel's her burning gaze returned to Germany then Spain.

"He kissed Romano!"

Angel looked surprised at Germany; she raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms.

"Bastard, I was the one who kissed him!" Romano's voice cut in, Angel and Alice turned to him; Romano glared back at them but he knew it was pointless.

"Spain pulled my curl even when he knew not to touch it when we were in public, so I kissed potato bastard to make him jealous, I didn't think it would escalade this far." Romano muttered as he crossed his arms, Alice and Angel smiled. They went over and hugged him, he grit his teeth as he knew he couldn't push them away, they might get hurt because of him; he might be an asshole sometimes but he would never hurt a girl.

"Let go!"

He said, as he pushed lightly on them but not hard enough to actually make them let go, France and Prussia glared at Romano since he had two girls hugging him…voluntarily.

"Okay, let's get this game of truth or dare started!" Angel said loudly as she pulled away from Romano, Alice pulled away too before a familiar Russian hugged her from behind; She laughed softly before looking up at him.

"Previet, большой брат, Russia."

Hello big brother Russia

The brunette said as Russia looked a little surprised at the short girl speaking his language and calling him big brother. "You are so cute and innocent, Alice ~Da" He said as they made their way back to the circle, Alice sat back down on Russia's lap; her dares was over but she liked sitting in his lap.

Angel waited until everyone made their way to the living .Korea, Iceland, Sealand, Hong Kong followed and sat down as well; Angel could almost feel the mood lightening up, she smiled before taking her rightful position in the middle of the large circle. Alice looked around as her eyes seemed to see something that no one else could.

"Draw a circle, that's the Earth

Draw a circle, that's the Earth

Draw a circle, that's the Earth

We are Hetalia!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth

Look closely, that's the Earth

Might that be the Earth?

We are Hetalia"

Alice started to sing softly, Italy looked at her as he started singing along; most of the nations stared at the two, they wondered what was up with them, but quickly they noticed that, they were in fact in a huge circle, they were world.

"Alright, who's up?" Angel asked as she got their attention back to her, everyone turned to Romano, who was once again sitting next to Spain, and the Spaniard looked yet again happy. Romano looked up as he looked around before sighing.

"Pass."

Angel shrugged before looking around for herself, she spotted the sexual tension trio; she gave them a glare before quickly smiling.

"England, truth or dare?"

The English nation was able to claw off his attackers and was now hiding behind Japan and using the poor nation as a shield. Angel sighed as she face palmed, she pulled out the gun and cocked it, she pointed it at France and America.

"France, go sit with Spain, America go sit with Lithuania and Japan, make sure to send me a copy of the pictures and videos after this." She said seriously, everyone was a little…scared shitless. Seeing Angel serious is like taking a walk though Russia's mind; scary, scarring and will require therapy afterwards. France and America got up and went to their places; France pouted as he did while America started grumbling under his breath and sat down next to Lithuania.

"Alright England, truth or dare?"

"…Truth."

This was a pleasant surprise from all the dares, Angel thought for a moment before smiling at England.

"If you were stuck on a desert island with everyone in the room, who would you marry and start a new civilization with and why?" Alice asked as she looked down at him with a smile on her face, she wanted to know who he would pick; France, America or someone else?

England looked around as everyone looked at him, France and America paid special attention to him; he looked down at the ground as if it had the answers.

"I'll take the close-"

"Truths are not allowed to be skipped, so no closet." Alice said as she cut off the poor English nation, England sighed as he looked back up.

"…Japan…because he'd be smart enough to actually start something or even build something to get us off the island or start a new civilization, rather than want to have sex and drink wine-" England shot a glare at France, America snickered and tried to cover it up. "-Or want to eat burgers have sex with me." He glares at America, who shut up quickly."

Angel looked at Japan who was red as one of Spain's precious prize winning tomatoes and trying to hide his face, England just sat there as everyone fell silent.

"I'd have to agree." Angel said as she crossed her arms and held her chin with one hand in a thinking look. "Japan, you're smart and you can build almost anything out of nothing; your technology is more advanced than America and your economy is too, you're a very stable nation; who wouldn't pick you?"

This only helped in making the Japanese nation blush even more. "Arigatō, Angel-san…That's very kind of you to say." He said softly as he smiled slightly at her, Angel smiled before blushing and kneel down to hug him.

"Japan, you are so kawaii, also call me Alice-Chan; I don't like being called –san, it makes me feel old." She let go of Japan before pulling a mirror out of her messenger bag and checking for wrinkles. Japan laughed softly, Angel smiled back to him before getting up.

"Alright, next dare, England pick one." Angel said as England looked around the room as his eyes landed on Rose, who sat next to France and Spain; he smirked.

"Rose, truth or dare?"

The black/brown haired girl looked up, confused for a split second before smiling.

"Dare."

England smirked, and for a moment Angel swore, she saw something dark and creepy right next to England, but she disregarded as she waited to see; it seemed the whole room was on edge to see what England was about to say.

"I dare you to go into Alfred's room with France, Prussia, and Spain; and let them do whatever they want to you for three minutes." Angel raised a brow; that was it, seriously?

Rose smirked, it was hard to see her eyes from under her bangs; she got up as she pulled Spain and France up along with her, she started dragging them to Alfred's room; Alice watched as Romano tried to get up but Angel pulled out the gun and held it up to him.

"Problem?" She asked with a smirk, Romano glared but sat back down; Spain grabbed Prussia's collar as they passed by him, the drunk nation just laughed about being dragged and waved goodbye to Canada.

Rose opened the door before pushing the nations in, she smirked at the others in the living room before closing the door; it was so quiet that everyone heard the door lock; for a few moments everything thing is silent, a single scream echoed off the walls, everyone jumped a little at the sound.

Sealand, America and England hugged close together as they sat in the corner; the sounds had been worse that Russia's Kolkolkol and scared them even more than it had, Alice reburied herself into Russia's jacket; China held and Japan close, Iceland and HK hid under a blanket; the Italy, Germany, Romano held each other, Poland and Lithuania cuddle together; but not out of fear like everyone else and Angel just stood there with the timer.

Various other sounds came out of the room and each one scarier than the last. "Doitsu~ what's going on in there?" Italy asked as he clung onto the older nation's jacket, he shook like a leaf.

"Stop shaking so much, Feliciano!" Romano yelled out as he held onto his younger brother, he didn't dare to let go; Germany sighed as he glanced down at both of them.

The timer went off and the noise in the room cut off, everyone held their breath as they waited for someone to come out or something that showed Rose was alive, the door slowly opened and Rose walked out; her bangs were out of her eyes and she was re-adjusting her dress.

"That wasn't so bad; those guys are fun!" She said happily. "Well, bye Angel; I got to go…France make sure you put ice on your butt, it'll help with the swelling." Rose yelled the last part to the guys in the room, there was a mumbled response from the room accompanied with some groans. Rose walked out the apartment with a huge smile; Alice extracted herself out of Russia's jacket. "What happened to France, Spain, and Prussia?" She got up and went over to look. France was on the ground, his hair was in pigtails, his bottom half naked with marker drawings on his rump; Spain was naked and tied to the bed posts with a unicorn plushy on his groin, half of his face painted pink and had nipple clips, and Prussia was dressed up like a sexy chicken, wearing hooker boots and hanging from his legs from the ceiling fan.

"Ah, good old Rose, she sure can have fun." Angel said as she peeked in with the rest of the nations, they looked over at her. "Alright, someone help them out, everyone else back to the living room." She said happily before walking off.


	9. SC

**Special Chapter: Alice And Angel's World Wide Adventure.**

AN: This takes place after Alice and Angel get thrown out of the apartment in chapter 6 and during chapter seven and partially chapter 8; I thought it would be funny to show what happened and what they were doing, while everyone else was back in the apartment.

Warning: This will portray some things of our real life, don't judge us, we are a serious cocktail of nations and all their insanity and strangeness ^^  
>…<p>

..

.

"Angel, I left my shoes in America's house; can we go back?" Alice asked as she walked on the gravel covered road, she winced as she slowly made her way behind her younger sister.

"Alice, we just got kicked out of the house, they're not going to let us in even if it was just for your shoes and-" A low thud sounded behind her, she turned to see Alice sitting the ground, her feet were bleeding; Angel sighed as she turned to her. "Come on, get up…I'll give you a piggy back ride home, alright?" Alice looked up and smiled softly before getting up. Angel squatted down as Alice got on her back.

"You should be glad you're so small, if were actually twins this would be a lot harder; we'd be the same height and probably the same weight." Angel grumbled as Alice secured her arms around her neck, Angel got up and started walking again; Alice wasn't really that heavy, it was kind of like having a small monkey on her back.

"Angel, are we ever going to go back, I miss everyone." Alice said softly; Angel smirked, sometimes it seemed as if she was the older sibling, Alice acted to innocent and quiet for her own good.

"Yeah, we just have to go get changed and find some reinforcements." And with that Angel took off running, she laughed happily as she did; Alice tightened her grip and buried her face in Angel's neck.

It didn't take long for them to arrive home, Angel opened the door as Alice quickly went to disinfect her feet and wrap them up; Angel pulled off the angel dress and flopped onto the sofa, she didn't care who found her like this or what they would think; she was tired from carrying Alice twelve blocks. She was starting to relax when she heard the door of the house, open and close; she sighed as she knew who it was and at the moment she didn't want to deal with them.

She felt someone snap her bra strap. That. Was. It!

She got up and turned to her fiancé. "I told you not to ever do that, it hurts!" She yelled before tackling and falling onto the ground, along with her fiancé. A slightly husky, smooth laugh echoed off the walls; Angel calmed down a little at this, that laugh always eased her away from the edge, it calmed her and made her come back to her senses.

"Sammy, what am I going to do with you?" she asked before lying down on her fiancé's chest, oh how in love she was and would do anything to stay like this forever. Another laugh filled the room, Angel sighed as she looked up at her fiancé. "Sounds like you have a cold babe, and also your hair is getting long again; are you trying to grow it out again?" She asked as she looked up at the beautiful, large eyes and smirked; she leaned forward and kissed the perfect lips of her love.

"EW, get a room you two!" Angel looked up to see Alice standing a few feet from them with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised at them. Angel blushed as she got up and helped Sammy up, Alice couldn't help it as a smile formed on her lips; Angel and Sammy looked too cute together. "Alright, well; we should get going, the longer we stay away from the guys, the more casualties will happen; I don't want to have to explain to anyone's boss, why their nation is in the hospital and their economy is in the gutter." Alice said before she pulled out her cell phone and started calling someone. Angel turned and headed back to her room, she needed to get dressed quickly; Alice had something planned, whenever the older girl planned something it always made Angel proud of her sister; Alice could hear the older girl talking from the living room, she seemed happy and kept laughing at whoever she was talking to.

"Alright, let's go!" Angel jumped as Alice came up behind her, the younger tried to calm her racing heartbeat down as she pulled on a shirt; Alice hugged Sammy goodbye before heading out the door, the hamster dance song filled the room for a moment before Alice pulled out her cell phone; Angel sighed and shook her head at her sister, she kissed her fiancé before following her older sister out the door.

"Alright, where is the first stop?" Alice asked as she and her sister got into their mustang, the younger one of the two grabbed a map from the dashboard and handed it to Alice. "You tell me."

Alice was mildly surprised, she opened it up; it was a world map and each nation had a sticker with the representing nation's face on it. "Wow, where did you get this?" Alice asked as she started searching who to pick up.

Angel smiled mischievously. "I have my sources; I also swiped this from Alfred's room when we were changing, I think it might come in handy." She held up, what look like a tiny, black remote control, Alice took it as she looked at it; it only had one button which looked like a flat globe. "What is it?" Angel shrugged as she made a sharp turn into a different street, they were heading out of town; the lights around them dimmed.

"Best way to find out is to try it out." Angel said as turned and slammed on the brakes, Alice couldn't help but let out a scream; Angel smiled as the car stopped, they were parallel parked in the middle of a park. Angel took the control; they both looked at it, neither of them doing anything else. Alice made the first move and pressed the button, it started shaking and glowing; both the girls sat there as they stared at it, a single light shot up and the illusion of a floating globe stood in front the girls.

"What is that?" Angel asked as she moved the control and the globe followed, Alice shrugged but touched it gently; it vibrated under her slim finger. Suddenly a screen popped out with Sealand's picture and stats, the two girls watching in surprise and shock at it. Right at the bottom was a red button with the word 'Open path' written on it, Angel glanced at Alice before touching it. Her finger sunk into it and the light and globe vanished as she did, it left both girls in the dark for a moment but quickly a rumbling came from outside, Alice held onto Angel as, what seemed to be, a black hole seemed to open right in front of the car and pulled them in. Angel could only sit there staring in shock as the car shook though the dark portal; Alice buried her face into Angel's shirt, Angel looked around as flashes of lights and scene passed by them; she recognized a few, they were other nation's homes.

The darkness of the hole pulled away and the car stopped shaking, Alice pulled herself away from Angel. "What the hell was that?" She screamed out, she clamped her hands over her mouth as she looked around. Alice got out of the car, the sound of waves and the salty ocean breeze hit her at once; she looked around. "Angel…We're in Sealand!" She said as the car was parked in Sealand's house, the metal structure felt a little unsafe under her feet.

"England Bastard!" That was the only thing Alice heard before something heavy hit her square in the back of her head. She fell to the ground and could see little lights around her head. Angel stared at Sealand who stood right next to Alice's knocked out body. The small blonde boy looked at Angel then down at Alice. "Whoop!" He said as he dropped the wooden paddle. 

"How the in the world, do you confuse a girl in colorful socks to England?" Angel yelled as she snapped at Sealand, she kneeled down next to Alice and pulled her sister up by the shoulders. "Alice, don't go into the bright white light!" Angel yelled out as she shook her sister violently, trying to keep her from passing out.

"Pretty stars!" Alice said as she giggling and she swayed softly in her sister's grip; she looked at Sealand and smiled. "Oh, looky; England is a miget~ve" She giggled before her eyes closed and her head dropped down.

"AHHH! Alice, don't die; I can't finished this night without YOU!" Angel said as she kept shaking her. Sealand watch slightly confused before sitting and watching them, Angel hugged Alice close.  
>"Do you really mean that?" Angel pulled Alice away, she was crying as she looked happily at her older sister. She nodded before they hugged again but this time held on, nothing could separate them.<p>

"So are you two going to make out or what?" Alice and Angel turned to glare at Sealand; the blond nation didn't have time to react before both girls jumped up and pounced. After a few moments Sealand was on his stomach, pinned to the ground.  
>"I didn't think lesbian girls would be so mean." He said as he looked up at them, Angel cracked her knuckles and glared down at him.<p>

"Repeat that, one more time and I punch you so hard that even Pangaea will feel it!" She said as she glared blood murder at him. Alice was finally back to her senses and sat on the small nation's back.  
>"We're not lesbians" She said in a slight pissed off tone. "We're sisters, you moron!" Angel yelled and brushed some of her hair back.<p>

"Whatever you bloody say, lesbian cow!" Angel's eyebrow twitched and a faint violet glow could almost be seen radiating around her.

"Shut the hell up! You're not even a nation, you little pipsqueak!" That was all it took, Sealand's face fell and his bottom lip stuck out, it quivered. Angel face palmed as he started crying. Alice quickly got off him and hugged him close, she looked over at Angel and sighed. "Nice job, you made him cry." She said in a monotone that could rival Norway's. Alice picked the small nation up and she soothed him, Angel went over and started hitting her head against the car repeatedly.

"You're not nations are you?" Sealand asked as he looked up at Alice. The older girl smiled before she wiped the tears away. "No, we're not nations; we accidently came here by this." Alice pulled out the portal control thing.

"Where did you get this, this is only given to Nations!" He said as he tried to take it, Angel quickly snatched it from Alice's hand and Sealand's reach. "Alright kid, you're going to tell me what this is before I get Russia to invade your vital regions." Angel said and caused Alice to blush at the mental image painted in her mind.  
>"Alice, stop being such a damn yaoi fan girl!" Angel said as she wacked her over the head with the control. Alice rubbed her head with her free hand and kept holding Sealand with the other, she glared half heartedly at Angel.<p>

"What's yaoi?" Both of the girls turned as they looked at Sealand with wide eyes, for a moment they forgot he was there; Alice's blush increased as she found the floor to be very interesting. Angel smiled as opened her mouth to explain. Alice's hand covered it quickly, she glared at Angel but this time murder was written clearly in it. ".Say.!" She said in a creepy voice. "I am not going to let you ruin his innocence with you explaining what yaoi is!" She covered one of Sealand's ear with her only vacant hand.

Angel nodded before pulling her sister's hand off her mouth. "Sorry, kid. Alice will kill me if I tell you, but…um…ask Japan when you see him, he'll happily tell you." Angel smiled, Alice suddenly felt really bad for Japan.  
>"Okay, Sea boy; what is this thing?" Angel held the control up again to Sealand's face. The young blonde looked at her then at Alice. "I'm only telling you for Alice's sake." He said as he crossed his arms, Alice was getting tired of holding him up and placed him back on the ground.<p>

"This-"He took the control from Angel and held it up to Alice. "-is the nation's path; it is what allows us to travel from nation to nation in a matter of seconds or minutes, it all depends where you're at and where you want to go. I don't have one since I'm 'not a nation' but Latvia let's me borrow his once in a while." Sealand explained to the two girls, he handed it back to Alice.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Alice and Angel said simultaneously, Sealand cracked a smile at the two girls. Alice turned to Angel. "Angel do you know what this means?" She asked excitedly as she took her sister's shoulders and softly shook her. Angel laughed softly at her.

"We can go around the world and get nations as our reinforcements." Angel's eyes widened at the sister, Alice was right; what more could someone want than an army of nations? She hugged her older sister tightly.  
>"Finally my older sister is thinking big!" She said proudly before they were interrupted by Sealand clearing his throat, they turned and looked at him. <p>

"If you two are planning something, I want in!" He said with a determined looked and crossed his arms, Angel looked at Alice. The older girl nodded and got a scrawl from Angel, she sighed as she turned to Sealand. "Fine. We're planning on crashing America's party and-."

"Into the car!" Sealand yelled as he cut Angel off, grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her in along with him. Angel muttered something vulgar in Russian before climbing into the driver's seat. Alice looked at Angel uncomfortably, Sealand was holding her in a vice-like grip and rubbing his cheek again her small but soft chest. Angel smirked at her.

"You're the one who wanted to bring him along. Now where to next?" AIice pulled her arm out from Sealand's grip and held the control to the nation's path up. She pressed it and the globe came up, Sealand watched quietly. "We have to get: Iceland, South Korea and Hong Kong." She said before selecting Iceland and opening up the portal; this time they enjoyed the view of being in the portal. After a few seconds, the portal closed up behind them and they landed softly. Alice and Angel got out of the car, Sealand shivered softly at the cold. Alice couldn't blame him, it was close to midnight and it was winter in Iceland. Angel got out and could hear water.  
>"I guess we landed near the ocean." She said before closing her door. Alice looked up at the sky and let out a soft gasp, she covered her mouth with her hand. "Angel, look!" She said barely above a whisper as she pointed at the sky, the younger girl looked up and she too, gasped.<p>

The semi dark sky was lit up by green and violet lights, they snaked though the dark sky like ribbons. "This must be what they call-"

"The northern lights…They're pretty aren't they?" Alice turned to the monotone voice that cut her off; Iceland was sitting on the shore and looking up at the sky. He turned and looked at Alice and Angel before turning back to the sky; he lay back on the sand as he kept watching. "I'm guessing, you're Alice." He said without looking over at the older girl. Alice smiled as she went over to him and crouched down next to him.

"Já, ég. " She said, that caught his attention; he sat up and cleaned the sand off his clothes. Alice got up and went over to Angel, Iceland followed behind her.  
>"Þetta er systir mín, Angel"Alice said happily, Angel smiled and tried to ignore the sound of her teeth chattering. Iceland gave a simple nod to her and turned back to Alice.<br>"You're not nations are you?" He asked as he pointed at both the girls, they shook their heads. Iceland shrugged and slipped into the backseat of the car. Angel looked a little confused at him then at Alice, she smiled as she gave her sister the universal sign for don't say anything. Angel took that and went to the driver's side, Alice slipped into the passenger side. 

"Why do I have to sit back here with him?" Sealand yelled right into Angel's ear, she whipped around and grabbed him by the collar.  
>"Because I SAID SO!" She responded. Sealand and Iceland were left a little stunned by it; Alice gave them an apologetic smile before opening a path to Hong Kong. Angel let go of Sealand and turned around in her seat, Alice laughed softly at her sister but didn't say anything.<p>

They soon arrived at Hong Kong; Alice winced at the bright lights of the city. "Alice, why is the car sinking?" Alice turned to her sister as she noticed the car seemed to be sinking into the ground; she opened the window and looked out at a vast body of water.  
>"We're in the middle of a lake or an ocean, or something! Everyone out of the car." She yelled out; Angel sighed as she pulled off her seat belt quickly<p>

"But I can't swim." Alice turned to see Iceland looking slightly scared for the first time, she quickly made her way into the back and grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her waist.  
>"Hold onto me and don't let go. Now hold your breath." But before Iceland could respond Alice opened the door, the pressure of water hitting them was almost enough to make him let go. Alice wrapped an arm around him and quickly started swimming upwards, the broke the surface with a gasp. Iceland started coughing up water; Alice quickly started swimming to shore. Angel and Sealand were already on the coast, trying to dry off.<p>

Angel grumbled something as she checked her bag to see if her stuff was alright. "Well at least most of them are alright, just a little wet." She responded before turning to see Alice and Iceland coming out of the water, the both look like water logged dogs. Iceland collapse as soon as they stepped foot on solid ground, Alice was almost pulled down along with him.  
>"Iceland…Iceland?" She said softly as she shook him, he wasn't responding. She leaned down and placed her ear on his chest, her eyes widened as his heartbeat was slowing down. She started pumping his chest but still nothing, by now Angel and Sealand were already near her.<p>

Alice turned to them; she was on the verge of tears. "He's not breathing and his heart is slowing down." She said as a few tears rolled down her cheeks; Angel kneeled down as she tried too but nothing.  
>"What are you doing here?" They turned to a male voice that sounded slightly feminine, Hong Kong stood behind them with his arms crossed and glaring at them. Alice gave him a confused looked which caused him to sigh.<br>"I mean, what are doing in this part of my nation. I knew you were coming over but I didn't expect you here." He cleared that up; Alice started crying and pointed at Iceland. Hong Kong's normally emotionless eyes widened in fear as he looked at the dying Iceland, he pushed Angel out of the way and kneeled down.

"What did you do now?" He asked his voice angry as he looked at them. Everyone, even Angel who had seen some crazy scary stuff in her life, felt a pang of fear run though them.  
>"I was my fault; I was the one who had the control to the nation's path, I didn't think we would land in the middle of the water. Iceland said he couldn't swim so I helped him but…" The rest of the speech was cut off by crying, Angel looked at Alice then HK. <p>

Hong Kong didn't say anything else he turned back to Iceland. "Baka! Nations can revive other nations, if a human tries it won't work." He said as it was directed at the girls behind him, he leaned down and listened to Iceland's heart it was just a tiny faint sound. He quickly pulled back and started pumping on Iceland's chest, it wasn't working. He blushed slightly as he leaned down and gave him mouth to mouth, Alice watched as a small trickle of blood went down her nose and covered Sealand's eyes. Angel could care less, she just didn't want or needed a nation to die. Hong Kong pulled back as he started pumping on Iceland's chest. 

'Please don't die.' He thought to himself as he looked down at Iceland's peaceful expression. A burst of water came out of his mouth as he started coughing water up, Hong Kong helped him sit up as he more water came out of his mouth and started coughing hysterically. "L…Leon?" He asked as he finally got over his coughing fit and looked over at the Asian boy. A ghost of a smile grazed his lips as he got up and helped Iceland up as well, Alice smiled out of relief for Iceland.

"HONG KONG! ~Da~ze"

Angel's face went red as she felt a pair of hand grabbing onto her ample chest and gave it a squeeze, Alice watched in horror. South Korea looked slightly confused as he gave another squeeze. "Li Chun, when did you grow such huge breasts? Da~ze" He asked as he leaned his head on Angel's back. He didn't have a clue until a punch to the face detached him, Angel turned as a violent dark aura grew around her. She cracked her knuckles and pounced on the unsuspecting Korean, Alice winced as Angel started beating the living daylights out of the poor pervert.

"You three, stay out of this!" She said before quickly going over to Angel and South Korea. After a few bloods spilling, fleshing biting, face punching minutes; Alice was able to pull them away. Angel didn't really look that hurt, with only a few bruises on her arms and face; but was another case.  
>"It's alright; just don't touch it. I'm very sorry about my sister, she doesn't like people touching her especially her chest, Im Yong Soo…Please don't do that again." Alice said as she clean most of the blood off him, he pouted slightly as he waited for her to clean his wounds and bandage them up.<p>

Iceland and Hong Kong had vanished off to somewhere while Angel was trying to rip 's curl off out of fury, but they were back now; though they looked a little red-faced and flustered, along with their clothes being a little messed up. They brought food so no one really cared what they went off to or what they had done, Angel smirked at them.

"Korea…how do you confuse me with her?" Hong Kong asked as he sat on the ground with Iceland on his lap, they were eating Dim sum. He pointed at Angel who was mooching some of Sealand's food. smiled as he turned to the young Asian boy. 

"That's easy, you and her have the same hair cut, more or less; it's dark and her back was facing towards me. I didn't really notice the height difference between you two at the moment, so I just went with my instinct and hugged the closest dark haired person think it was you." He explained, Alice and Angel were left a little speechless of how intelligent he sounded.

"Also it was a relief to finally squeeze a really big pair of breasts, they were so soft and warm" And the admiration shattered, Angel sent a kick to the back of his head and knocked him out.

"Angel!"

"Just grab him and let's get the hell out of here." The younger girl said as she started searching the car keys, Alice sighed. "Angel, we don't have a car anymore." Angel face palmed before turning to HK and Ice.  
>"Nation's portal to America now!" Angel demanded, the two nations looked at her then at each other. Iceland sighed as he tugged at the bow on his shirt, he turned it over to reveal the button to the nation's path; Iceland noticed the two girl's looks and sighed. <p>

"The control comes in different shapes and sizes; I just stuck mine in here for safe keeping. Both of you need to need to grab onto a nation and don't let go, if you go though the path without something concealing you or without a nation to hold onto, the path will turn you into a pile of ash and you shall be scattered though out the world." Iceland said as he took Hong Kong's hand.

Sealand jumped up and clung onto Alice. "I pick Alice!"

"But Sealand, you're not a nation."

"I've gone through the path by myself and nothing has happened."

Alice shrugged as best as she could, Sealand had a very tight grip for such a young kid, maybe it had something to do with being a nation. Angel rolled her eyes as she looked at , she crouched down next to him and took his face in her hands. She moved it from side to side as if looking for something; she took the curl and gave it a yank. The curl made a face, Angel kept pulling it. smiled as Angel pulled his curl, the rush of pleasure he got from it was almost too much to bear.

"Well this isn't working." She said bluntly, he leaned in close to him; mentally smiled.  
>'She's going to wake me up with a kiss, how cute!' He thought as he prepared himself for her sweet lips on his.<p>

SLAP!

"Wake up, BAKA! We have to go though the nation's path, I can't carry you!" Angel yelled as she slapped on both cheeks.  
>'My poor ego' He thought to himself before opening his eyes, Angel smiled just slightly before pulling him up to his feet.<p>

"Good, you're awake now. Come on, the longer we spend here the more deaths will happen." Angel said as she took his hand in her.

"Holding hands might not be enough, Korea." HK said in his usual monotone voice, Korea wrapped an arm around Angel's waist and pulled her close; she shifted uncomfortably. She didn't like people touching her and also her clothes dried kind of strange and felt…weird. Iceland looked back at them before opening the path and they made their way in.

Alice shivered slightly at the feeling of the path, she held onto Sealand even though he was holding her like a newborn monkey. Angel crossed her arms as she walked, even now and then she glanced at who was eyeing her chest like a starving dog to a steak. He lifted his hand and made a beeline to her breasts, Angel grabbed his hand in a vice grip.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked as she glared at him, just smiled before pulling his hand out of her's.  
>"You have a bug on your shirt.~Da~ze" He simply said, Angel looked down to see a huge brown bug on the front of her shirt. She let out a yelp and started freaking out, she tried to pull away from the Korean but he didn't let her go.<p>

"Stop it; you're-OW-going to die if-OUCH-you don't hold on to me!" He said as Angel kept clawing and kicking him, she was slipping out of his grip. He quickly turned her around and pinned her down to the ground, Angel looked up at him scared.  
>"Enough! If you want to go out and die after this than fine; but while we are in here and I'm holding onto you, you're not going to die on me. Got it!" He said, Angel looked up at him wide-eyed. She had never seen him so serious or angry, and…was that sadness in his eyes?"<br>He carefully lifted a hand and pulled the bug off her and threw it over his shoulder. Angel watched as the tiny creature froze in mid air then turned to dust, the dust scattered into different countries. Angel grabbed onto as he helped her up, she hugged him close and he wrapped an arm around her waist. They started walking quickly as they tried to catch up with the others. Alice smiled as her sister came up behind her, but was not holding rather tightly to . Alice shrugged it off as she turned back to Sealand, he yawned as he laid his head on her shoulder

A few minutes later, the path opened up at America's house; but nobody seemed to want to let go; after a few moments, Alice put Seland down. Angel let go of and HK pulled his hand out of Ice's. They started their way up the stairs and finally got to apartment, Alice opened the door slightly and her eye widened. Angel peeked too, Germany and Spain were in a standoff.

"We need to do something!" Alice said in a whispered yell, before Angel could respond Alice grabbed her and barged in. Angel and Alice split in time to each grab one of the nations and force them to the ground as the bullets hit the walls behind them. They took the guns out of their hands and held them, Alice and Angel shared a smile.

"Can't you nations try not to kill each other while we're gone?"


	10. Dresses and boys

**Chapter 10: Dresses and Boys**

"Alright, enough of the peep show; get your butts over here if you want some pizza!" Angel called out at the other nations; Prussia picked Canada up and snuck into Alfred's room. Angel watched them and smirked, she had to remember to 'accidently' walk into the room in a few minutes. The nations got up and slowly trickled into the kitchen, fights over pizza and drinks broke out as the kitchen filled up with nations.

Alice happily rode on Russia's back and held two boxes of pizzas over her head; she smirked as the giant made it out of the kitchen and into the living room. She climbed down his back and happily sat on his lap as they enjoyed their pizza, everyone started getting their food and finding somewhere to sit.

Angel grabbed her plate and sat up on the kitchen counter, Denmark joined her along with Norway. She enjoyed the company and the small talk they brought with them, though Norway didn't say much and just said a few things once in a while.

America, England, and France sat together were the only ones sitting at the dining table; they kept fighting over pizza and England. "You slapped me with a piece of cheese pizza!" France yelled out at America and sat up in his seat and glared at the America.

"No, it was pepperoni; see." A slice of pepperoni pizza hit France soundly across the face; grease smeared across his handsome face. England sat between the two trying to calmly eat the greasy American food and ignore the two fighting idiots around him.

"This is so like, boring. I like totally want to play truth or dare again!" Hong Kong said as he and Iceland were squished together on the recliner, Iceland's face took on a light pink color as he ate quietly.

"Well we can play while we eat…if that's alright with everyone." Alice said as she fed pieces of pizza to Russia, she giggles softly as he licked her finger clean of the pizza sauce.  
>Everyone was mild disturbed by the image of Russia and Alice, almost no one noticed the pissed off aura a certain Chinese man gave off…Almost no one did, Angel smiled as she looked at him before jumping off the counter.<p>

"I'm in." She said happily as she took her plate and sat down next to , he happily smiled at her and scooted closer. Denmark grabbed Norway's wrist and pulled him to the rest of the group, the Norwegian nation just glared at him as his cheeks warmed up; but didn't complain. Alfred jumped up onto the table and pulled England up with him, he quickly jumped off the table and ran from France.

The French man jolted up and ran after him as her and Alfred started running around the group while still dragging the poor British nation, Angel gave a sigh and stuck her leg out into their path. Alfred was the first to trip and Arthur was incidentally thrown off by the trip, he was flung right into Finland's lap. Sweden's eye unhappily twitched as he glared at the English man, who face was now buried between the Finnish nation's legs. France was too distracted by his love that he didn't see Angel's leg still stuck out, his foot hit hard and was thrown forward and fell right on top of America.

Alice clamped a hand over her mouth and nose as she resisted the urge to laugh and/or squeal, France and Alfred were lip locked right on the floor. Angel softly bit her lip and pulled out a camera.

"I love me some crack pairing moments." He said as she took a few pictures, France and American pulled away as they started to spit and gagged because of the other's 'germs'.  
>England was still slightly dazed from the collision with something when he felt himself being lifted; he blinked slightly as he found himself face to face with Sweden. The Swedish man didn't looked happy, he glanced over to where he's being lifted from and saw a rather red-faced Finland looking rather disturbed.<p>

"If y'u ev'r t'uch my w'fe a'gn, I'll k'll y'u mys'lf." The huge man said as he held England up by the front of his shirt, the English nation nodded quickly at his words. Sweden let him go as he felt onto the ground, Sweden sat down and pulled Finland onto his lap as he wrapped a protective arm around his 'wife'. England got up, red-faced and pissed but didn't say anything. He quickly made his way into the bathroom and locked the door behind him; Alice gave him a weary look but quickly turned back to the rest of the group.

"Alright…Anyone want to start?" Alice said as she slipped out of Russia's arms, she looked around at all the nations. She glanced once more at the bathroom, something was wrong with England and she knew it.

"I'll go." Alice turned to see Iceland's hand raised, she gave a confused looked at the white-haired boy but smiled at him.

"Alright…who do you want to pick?"

Iceland looked around the group, his violet eyes went from one nation to the other as he tried to decide who to pick. "France, truth or dare?" The blonde nation dumped a whole box of tic-tacs into his mouth and looked at Iceland, he thought for a moment before answering.

"Dare." He said slightly muffled by the colorful and fruity mints, Iceland did something that surprised everyone; he smirked. France swallowed his load of tic-tacs as he looked at the younger nation, Iceland made him feel concerned for his life…And vital regions.

"I dare you to kiss China and it has to last at least thirty seconds."

France and China's face went pale; the white-haired nation just smiled and kept eating as if it were nothing. Angel smiled at their reaction; she ate the last bit of the pizza and wiped the crumbs from her clothes. Alice giggled softly as she looked at France then at China, neither knew how to react.

"I'll take the bedroom punishment!" China yelled out, Angel got up from the circle and tip-toed to the bedroom. She smirked and picked the lock on the door; she readied her camera and opened the door. She quickly rushed in before shutting it behind her, some yelling and cussing could be heard along with giggling. A few moments later she came out with the camera to her chest and a light blush on her face, Alice went back to Russia's lap as Angel took her spot in the middle of the circle.

"Well China, if this was your dare you could do that but since its France's…you can't and also the bedroom is kind of…occupied at the moment." Angel smiled as she held the camera close; it was like gold at the moment. She looked at France as he smiled at the Chinese man; he licked his lips as he gave China a seductive look. China looked at France, then Alice, and lastly at Russia. Once again Alice was feeding him pizza and giggling so happily, China could feel rage filling him up.

He jolted up and grabbed France by the scruff of his neck, he smashed their lips together. France's eyes widened as looked up at China, the man really looked like a woman. France found his footing and stood up; he leaned down since he was taller than the Chinese nation. Hong Kong watched with mild amusement as he ate, most of the nations were oblivious of the large and deadly Russian that sat close to them. Alice felt a chill nip at her neck; she looked away from the kissing nations and turned to Russia.

The large violet-eyes man glared at France and he chanted something under his breath, Alice could not see her breath it was just a little but she knew this wouldn't end pretty.  
>"Ivan Nii-Chan, are you okay?" She asked as she looked at him, the short brunette gave him a concerned looked. He looked away from the nations and down to the human girl; he faked a smiled and patted her head.<p>

"Da, Alice. Mother Russia is not happy with little China, I'll have to teach him a lesson later; Da~" He said strangely too happy, Alice nodded slightly before turning back around and looking over at Angel. The taller teen happily took pictures of the lip locked nations and so did Japan, after what seemed like an hour China pulled back. He looked at France with a slightly pink tinge on his face but just let go of the French nation; he stood there for a moment. "You taste like an orange."

"FLORIDA!"

Everyone looked over at America who was happily chewing gum, China gave him a confused looked and wondered why in the world had America yelled out one of his states.  
>"You said orange and it reminded me of Florida, they grow the best citrus fruit in the entire world." He said happily and pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it, it was a large map of the U.S.A. He pointed at a southern state that was poking out of the bottom; everyone's face took on a different shade of color andor a different expression.

"Alfred, put that away!" England said as he pulled the map out of Alfred's hand and started folding it.

"Why? I was just showing China where Florida was located at." Alfred pouted slightly and snatched the map back and unfolded it.

"ARU! That is inappropriate!" China yelled as his face now looked like one of Spain's prized tomatoes.

"How is that inappropriate?" He asked innocently, Japan blushed slightly as he went over to Alfred.

"Alfred-san, what China is saying is that…um…" The small Asian man stuttered slightly as everyone's attention was drawn to him, he bowed his head as the blush crept up his face until his ears were red and down his neck.

Sweden covered Finland's ears, the innocent nation looked at him confused but quickly caught what his 'husband' was doing. The Finnish pulled Sealand over and covered his ears as well, the small nation didn't say anything about his 'mama's' action but gave him a confused looked.

"Ah! Move out of the like way Japan!" Hong Kong said as he went up to Alfred, he felt rather small next to the super powered nation but he didn't let it show; call it pride if you want.  
>"What Japan was like, trying to like tell you was that Florida looked like you p-"<p>

China clamped his hands over Hong Kong's mouth and pulled him. "You're not telling him that young man!" He growled as Hong Kong kept trying to bite his hand and pull them away, Alice sighed softly as she stood up and went over to him. She gestured him to bend down to her level, she cupped her hands around his ear as she whispered something to him.

The American's nation's eyes widened and he jolted straight up. "They think it's my WHAT!" He yelled loud enough to cause some permanent hearing damage to everyone in the room. Alice winced slightly as the buzzing in her ear came back but quickly started fading.

"Florida is not THAT! I'm calling them up right now, I'll prove you all they are not…that!" Alfred said a little crazed and pulled out his cell phone, he started calling someone and started talking really fast, Alice wasn't sure if the person on the other side of the line understood him or not.  
>Alice looked back Russia who was smiling like a psychotic child at China who tried to hide behind S. Korea andor use him as a shield.

"Alright, why don't we get back to the game of truth or dare?" Angel said as she gestured to herself and the circle around her, everyone shuffled back to where they belonged and looked at the black haired girl.  
>"Alright, so France; pick your next victim."<p>

France smirked as he looked around and quickly his gaze fell on China, the elder was fighting with Hong Kong. It was almost impossible for someone to guess that China was over four thousand years old.

"China, truth or dare?"

The poor Chinese nation looked stressed as he looked over at France, he sent him a glare as he finally let go of HK. The teenager kicked China and got up; he stuck his tongue out at him before walking back to Iceland. China turned back to France and sighed, he ran a hand through the loose hair that escaped from his hair tie. "Dare." He said softly without any enthusiasm, he face palmed as he waited for his punishment.

"I dare you to let Poland dress you up anyway he wants to."

China slammed his face against the floor; he repeated the action a few more times before looking up at France. He got up and went over to him; he pulled him up by the collar and smiled right at him. "You are so going to pay for this, I am going to dare you to do something so very, extremely painful and torturous, and watch you squirm for mercy." He giggled slightly, France looked up at China as blood dripped from a cut in his forehead and he gave off a feeling of death. France shivered as he felt terrified of the Asian nation, China just smiled as if nothing was wrong with him.

Russia smiled at China but this time it was loving smile, he'd never seen China so psychotically angry before and he found that so hot and irresistible!  
>Poland quickly stood up with his bag of clothes, he giggled happily as he pulled Lithuania up.<p>

"Alright China, me and Liet are going to make you GORGEOUS!" His loud and girly voice echoed off the walls and caused a few of the nations to cover their ears, China sighed as he turned to them and gave them a look that resembled a cow on its way to be slaughter. Poland and Lithuania quickly pulled him into the closet, as soon as the door closed most of the nations turned to France.

The blonde nation just smiled as he finished his pizza off and got up to throw away the paper plate, Russia glared at him and not too long after France groaned softly and clutched his stomach. "Stupid American food giving me a stomachache." He muttered softly, mainly to himself; he quietly returned to the circle.

The room fell silent as everyone waited to see what would happen with China, Poland, and Lithuania. A few moments past and a loud crash came from the closet, followed by banging and screaming. A tense and scared feeling filled up the air and hung there like frost during the winter, the sounds stopped and once again the whole room went quiet. The door opened slightly and a badly banged up wok flew out, it landed with a low thud next to S. Korea.

The door closed up again and it was quiet for a little while before the door flew open and China came stumbling out, he face planted on the ground before Poland and Lithuania came out.  
>"You never said I had to walk out dressed like this, aru!" Lithuania and Poland were finally able to stand the Chinese nation up again; China wobbled a little as he did.<p>

"Duh, how else would France know you completed the dare?" Poland asked before fixing China's hair, he looked over at all the nations and gestured to China. "Ta-da!" He said a little too happy, he had wanted to dress someone up today and now he did.

China glared at the ground but didn't move, more or less because he couldn't. He was wearing a panda dress that went down to mid thigh and a pair of black and white wedge heels. His hair was in two low pony tails that fell to the front of his chest and two panda bows secured the hair in place, a black and white panda necklace and a panda ring finished off the outfit.

"Stop staring, aru." He said softly as he looked down at the ground and his face heated up, he hated that everyone was staring at him and looking at him in a dress.

France's eye widened as he looked at China, if he hadn't known better; he would have thought it was a beautiful girl. "France…your nose is uh…bleeding." Spain said as he lightly elbowed the French nation; Romano glanced over at France whose nose was really bleeding. Spain handed him a napkin as the blonde nation tried to stop the bleeding, it had been a while since he had a nose bleed.

"Aw! Like pull your head up, you so like totally look fabulous!" Poland said happily. "Here, have a cake pop!" He held out a small panda bear on a thin white stick, China looked rather confused and took it.

"You eat this?" Poland nodded before taking his bag and Lithuania back their seats, China looked around and spotted France. The French nation smiled and winked at him, China let out a growl before biting the panda bear's head clean off. "This all you fault!" He growled softly as he went back to his seat, it didn't even cross his mind that he could change now.

France quickly got up and headed to the bathroom, he need more toilet paper for his nosebleed but as soon as he opened the door he felt the bleeding quickly stop. England was standing on the toilet with a small leather book and a bunch of strange symbols writing on the ground, in what looked like shampoo and shaving cream.

"Angleterre, what are you doing?" England looked over as his face pale, he closed up the book and scrawled at France.

"Get out frog!" He moved his hand quickly to the door and it slammed shut, France was fully hit in the face with the door. He winced and clutched his nose, he tried to open the door but it was locked. He rammed his shoulder into it but nothing; he tried again but still nothing. He looked back at the group; they were just down the hall so they hadn't seen anything that happened. France snapped back to the problem at hand as he saw dark purple smoke starting to come out from the bottom of the door.

That was all it took, France went running back to the group. "Angleterre locked himself in the bathroom, and with creepy symbols. He slammed the door in my face and locked it and now smoke is coming out of the room!" The nations fell silent and looked at him, Alice and Angel quickly stood up. "Stay here; we'll go see what's going on." They said simultaneously before quickly going down the hallway to see what was going on, it couldn't be that bad…right?

By the time the girls got there, thick purple smoke was pouring out from under the door. Alice started coughing as she tried to open the door but it was securely locked, Angel covered her nose and mouth with her shirt before pushing Alice out of the way and started kicking the door. Alice took the hint and started kicking it as well but the smoke was making her feel sick, she gave one last kick and the door started breaking.

Alice gave a backwards kick, she felt to her knee as she did but the door swung open. Both girl ran into the room, the smoke was so thick they couldn't see anything but they could hear England chanting something. Before they could find him, a flash of light filled the room and a surge of pain went through both of the girls. Alice let out a small scream and clutched onto Angel, the taller held her as she felt nauseous but before she could the screech of the fire alarm rang out. She looked around and spotted England; she grabbed his wrist with her free hand and ran towards the sound. Soon they were out of the bathroom and running to the apartment door, Angel was out the door before she collapse, the firefighters quickly made it up the staircase. It was a big surreal blur of colors and sounds, Alice jolted up as a firefighter picked her up.

"Don't worry, sir. You'll be alright."

'Sir? Why did he just call me sir…I may be a little flat but I do not look like a guy.' Alice thought but her head felt so fuzzy the thought was quickly lost. "Where's my sister?"  
>Alice was taken aback by the voice that came out of her mouth, she looked around at the nations standing outside of the apartment complex. She looked over to see another fire fighter carrying Angel, but something was off about her younger sister.<p>

They were placed in a nearby ambulance and as soon she was down she realized what was wrong with Angel, she did a double take as she check her sister. " Angel?" She asked scared, her voice still softly but it was lower and huskier. Angel sat up and looked at Alice, her eyes widened as she looked at her. "Alice?" He voice was much lower, huskier as well.

"What the-What happened to you two?" Alfred yelled out, both of the girls turned to see the group of nations looking at them. Both Alice and Angel were no longer girl, but boys. Alice's hair was still brown and wavy but now it was now to her shoulders, everything except her clothes was that of a guy and the same went for Angel.

France looked at Angel's now flat chest and sniffled at the loss, Prussia joined in with him though he was just wearing a bed sheet around his waist. Canada walked up to the front of the ground and looked at Alice, the smaller girl smiled slightly at him.  
>"Wow, you two could be twins!" Alfred said as he looked from Canada to Alice, she shot him a glare before the paramedic told them to leave the boy alone.<p>

"You were trying to do what?" Angel's new lower, male voice ran out. He was barefoot and was at least 5'11" now. He pulled England up by the scruff of his neck and shook him, Alfred and France quickly went over and pulled them apart. Angel let out a growl as Alfred pulled her back, France grabbed England and pulled him from Angel's grip.  
>"That idiot tried to put a curse of Sweden for embarrassing him in front of everyone, but it ended up turning Alice and I into guys!" Angel yelled out, he was bent down backwards since Alfred was now shorter than her.<p>

"Iggy, what the-why?" The English nation pulled away from France and crossed his arms in front of him, Angel wanted to choke him to death now but Alfred's immense amount of strength didn't let her.

"I'm calm now, just let me go; my arms are going numb!" Alfred let go of the girl turned guy, Angel huffed slightly as he sent a glare at England before heading over to see if Alice was alright.

"Like nice job, dad!" Hong Kong said as he sent a kick to England's shin he glared at the blond haired nation before walking away. The fire fighters started coming out of the building and leaving, there wasn't a fire and they were puzzle by where the smoke had come from; but for safety reasons they told everyone to stay outside for at least an hour before going in.

Out of nowhere a brown leather boot soundly hit the back of America's head, he hissed in pain as he turned to see who threw it. "Mexico?" He said rather loudly, the wavy black haired girl glared at him.

"What the hell was that all about, Alfred?" She said rather calmly, but her face said otherwise. Alfred didn't say anything and matched her glare; to anyone it looked like they were close to ripping each other apart but they almost never got physical in their fights.

*"Disculpe la molestia, senora. Uno de nuestros amigos quemo algo en el horno y causo mucho humo, los bomberos y la ambulancia llego sin nosotros llamano los." Alice said with a smile, Alfred and Mexico turned and looked at her. The American nation was confused and slightly taken back, since when did Alice know Spanish?

*"Oh…esta bien, gracias por diciendo me." And with that Mexico went back into her apartment, she looked rather bothered and flushed before leaving but that didn't matter to Alfred; he turned to Alice.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish."

"I thought you did since you're the melting pot of the world." Alfred gave Alice an unamused look before looking away, the brunette copy of Canada was right. He did know Spanish but he didn't like speaking it, Alice just smiled and turned back to the rest of the group. "Alright…what now?" She asked as Angel joined her and looked out at all the nations.

"Now…we find a solution."

Translate:

*Please excuse the disturbance. One of our friends burned something in the oven and caused a lot of smoke, the fire fighters and ambulance arrived without us calling them.

**Oh…Alright, thank you for telling me.


End file.
